The Last Knydaxian
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: When Elsa Frost, Renowned Arendellian smuggler, discovers a young slave girl in her cargo ship, she embarks on a journey to find the girl a home, by any means necessary. (Elsanna, Non-related, Sci-fi Au, slow burn) (Cover by Arendorable)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cargo vessel flew through space. At its helm sat Elsa Frost, renowned Arendellian smuggler. "Hey, Kristoff!" Elsa called over her radio. "Got a massive load of Alolan ore for you!"

"Good," Kristoff replied. "That stuff is worth a fortune. Once I sell it, we'll split the profits fifty-fifty."

"Fifty-fifty? Come on, big guy!" Elsa argued. "Took me months to grab this ore! Sixty-forty, at least."

"Hey, I need money too. I'm trying to be fair to both of us."

"Alright," Elsa reluctantly agreed. "Fifty-fifty, but don't try swindling it to Weaseltown again. You know how much I hate that guy."

"Hey, I don't like him any more than you do."

Elsa's ship soon dropped out of warp over Decine, the arid desert world that Elsa called home. She took her ship into the atmosphere, landing at the complex where she and her partner Kristoff lived.

Kristoff smiled as Elsa entered. "Good to see you, Frost."

"Good to see you too, Kristo," Elsa replied. Elsa came from the planet Arendelle, a mountainous world with crystal-clear seas. Her people resembled humans, but all had blond hair and two hearts to pump blood.

"That Imperial patrol wasn't too much of an issue, was it?"

"Nah, the new cloak worked like a treat," Elsa explained. "Still kinda wish our sector was in Earth Federation territory. At least they pay better than those Imperial bastards."

"Preach. How much ore did you get?"

"About 30 kilos, give or take one I had to use to bribe some authorities on Korra II."

"Nice. That's worth about 10,000 credits. That means five grand each."

Elsa smiled. "Just seventy grand more and we'll be able to retire to that nice beach on Vena."

"Yeah, but knowing our luck, those Imperial bastards will arrest me for no reason." Kristoff remarked.

"What do you expect, the Empire to give you cookies?" Elsa sighed. She remembered the day that the Zetan Empire had conquered her homeworld. That had been the starting point of the recent galactic war which only ended a mere ten years prior.

"I don't know," Kristoff grumbled. "I just wish the Federation would get their heads out of their asses and do something."

"They're bureaucrats. Having a head in their ass is practically part of their job description."

"As long as Weselton doesn't butt in again, we should be good for now." Kristoff stated.

Elsa sighed and activated the loading robots at their site, commanding them to being unloading the ore from her ship's cargo hold.

While this was happening, a barefoot young girl with pointy ears, yellow eyes, and wearing a slave outfit poked her head out from around a corner. A spacecraft. This was her chance to get away from him. While Elsa and Kristoff were distracted, she slipped unnoticed into the cargo hold.

Once all the ore was unloaded, Elsa asked, "So, what job is next, big guy?" She was keen to get going.

"I don't actually have anything on the docket for you right now," Kristoff answered.

"Alright," Elsa accepted. "I'll head over and get a drink on Beck Station. Give me a call when you get something for me."

"Will do."

Elsa headed over to her ship and took off, patching in the coordinates for the station. Beck Station was in neutral territory, and one of her favourite drinking spots.

The girl in the cargo hold looked out the window to see Decine shrinking away. She did it. She was free.

Suddenly, a computerized voice said, "Warning: non-registered life form detected."

"What?" Elsa wondered. as she looked at her monitor. She shrugged. "Probably some dune beetles got into the cargo hold again."

Elsa went down to the cargo hold to find what was causing the alert.

The girl froze. She quickly hid inside an empty crate, praying that she wouldn't be found.

Elsa quickly got an exterminator staff and charged it, ready to zap what she assumed was insects.

The girl heard the unmistakable sound of the exterminator staff, and a very faint whimper of fear escaped her.

Elsa then heard the whimpering from a nearby crate. If she remembered correctly, dune beetles didn't whimper, did they? Elsa opened the crate to see the young girl inside. "What the hell?!"

The girl stared in wide-eyed terror.

"How did you get in here?" Elsa asked. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

She looked at the exterminator staff, still afraid.

Elsa turned off the staff. "See? My weapon is gone."

She was still visibly frightened. "J'enai fentari. Mentias kahmet nex jai."

Elsa facepalmed. Whoever this girl was, she didn't speak a lick of English. "Listen, whatever your name is, I can't understand you."

"A-A-Anna," the girl stuttered.

"That's your name, huh?" Elsa asked. "At least I can understand that. My name is Elsa."

Anna pointed out the window at the rapidly fading Decine.

Elsa then noticed a familiar symbol on the bead in Anna's strawberry-blonde hair. It was a strange symbol, similar to the letter W. "You're one of Weaseltown's girls," she assumed. "You escaped and got to my ship."

Anna nodded. Elsa looked the girl over, noticing the intricate black tattoos crisscrossing her body.

"Slave tattoos," Elsa stated. "Weaseltown puts them on his girls."

Anna shook her head. "Xarhas ro ja'tout."

"Those aren't the slave tattoos?" Elsa srumised. "Well, you must have been a pretty crap slave girl; Sausage Face only gives them to girls he likes."

Anna sighed, nodding. "J'enois malen."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Okay, so obviously, you hated being at the bottom, and you escaped."

Elsa then looked at Anna, checking her over. She didn't recognise the girl's species due to her pointy ears and yellow cat-like eyes.

Anna nodded. She turned her back to Elsa, showing several burn scars from being shocked with an exterminator staff.

"Oh, so that's why you were scared of my staff," Elsa realised. "Oh, sorry about that."

Anna looked at her. "K'un aratul?"

Elsa shook her head. "Look, you just stay here. I'll deal with you later, okay?"

Anna nodded. She climbed out of the crate and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Elsa walked back to the cockpit and turned on her radio. "Kristoff!"

"Elsa, I've got a problem," Kristoff replied. "Weselton's on the warpath. One of his girls escaped."

"Yeah," Elsa said flatly. "I think I just found her."

"Fuck, don't tell me. She stowed away on your ship, didn't she?"

"Bingo."

"I'm gonna tell him she's long gone. I won't mention you."

Elsa sighed. "That's sweet and all, but I've got an alien slave girl in my cargo hold who doesn't speak any English!"

"You'll figure something out. Doesn't your ship have some kind of translator thing built into it?"

"Yeah, but it's not picking up her language," Elsa informed him. "I don't know what species she is."

"Hang on. I'll ask Weselton." Kristoff left the screen. About thirty seconds later, he came back. "Apparently, even he doesn't know."

Elsa sighed. "Well, that's just prime."

"Try asking her. I'm sure she can at least tell you where she's from."

"She can barely even say her own name!" Elsa responded.

"You'll figure something out. You always do. Use that Arendellian wit."

"My people don't really have wit, Kristoff," Elsa remarked. She then saw in the corner of her eye that Anna was in the cockpit. "Oh Christ, she's here."

Kristoff sighed in exasperation. "Look, just figure it out. I have to go."

"No, wait!" Elsa cried, but Kristoff had already hung up.

Anna pointed to the screen curiously. "K'un?"

"What are you doing here?!" Elsa demanded. "I told you to stay in the cargo hold!"

Anna looked at her feet, a regretful expression on her face.

"J'enai fentari," she said apologetically.

Elsa groaned. "Just get back there... and don't touch anything!"

Anna did as she was told. She sat on the floor of the cargo hold and began to meditate. The tattoos on her body began to glow faintly.

Elsa sat at the monitor. It would be two hours before she reached Beck Station. She decided it would be best that she try and figure out what Anna actually was. "Computer, bring up a list of all known species with feline eyes, pointed ears, and tattoos."

"Searching," the computer replied. After several seconds, it said, "One result found meeting search parameters."

"Display," Elsa commanded.

A picture of a woman similar in appearance to Anna appeared on screen.

"Knydaxian," the computer reported. "Indigenous species of planet Thespis Prime."

"Why is their language not in the translator database?" Elsa wondered.

"Species believed to be extinct."

"Extinct?" Elsa inquired. "How?"

"Insufficient data. It is believed that Thespis Prime was ravaged for its natural resources."

"No doubt by the Empire," Elsa surmised.

"Most likely resource: iridium." An image of a glowing purple rock appeared onscreen.

"For their warp drives," Elsa said.

"Iridium valued at five thousand credits per kilogram."

"Pricey," Elsa commented.

"Some scholars claim that Knydaxians believed iridium to be sacred."

"No wonder they went extinct," Elsa stated. "They probably had to kill themselves."

Elsa stroked her chin. It seemed like there was much more to her little stowaway than met the eye.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This fic was made in collaboration with my friend Matt. He wrote most of the language that Anna will speak in this story. Expect this story to be quite long. See ya next time ^^

FYIl here's what Anna is saying in the story

"J'enai fentari. Mentias kahmet nex jai." = "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Xarhas ro ja'tout." = "The tattoos are mine."

"J'enois malen." = "I was bad."

"K'un (aratul)?" = "Who (are you)?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally, Elsa was approaching Beck Station. It was one of the largest Earth Federation outposts, built on the very edge of the neutral area to honour the truce with the Zetan Empire. She docked her ship, then went down to the cargo bay to check on Anna.

"Anna? We're here!" Elsa called out. "Do you wanna come out with me?"

Anna stood up, smiling. "Sani!" she said excitedly.

Elsa smiled back, taking her hand. "Come on, I'll get you some food. You probably haven't eaten in days."

She took Anna to a nearby bar, where she ordered the alien girl a large meal from a food replicator.

"There, that should fill you up," Elsa stated, proud of herself.

Anna practically inhaled the food. Weselton had never given her such good food.

Elsa sat by Anna and watched her. She had never felt so happy to help someone else before, but now the thought of it warmed her hearts.

Anna looked at Elsa, smiling. "Kontosi," she thanked her, gratefully.

Elsa wanted to get some sustenance for herself; she was starving. "Anna, can you stay here? Please?"

Anna pointed back towards the docking area, as if indicating that she would go back to the ship.

"No, you don't have to go back to the ship," Elsa responded. "Have a walk around, take in the sights, but stay on the station and don't get into any trouble, understand?"

Anna nodded. "Jai sen nex."

"Good, see you in a bit," Elsa replied, watching Anna walk away. She then pulled out her holo-communicator, calling Kristoff on it.

"Hey, Elsa," Kristoff greeted her, his small hologram waving hello. "What's up?"

"Just checking up on you," Elsa said. "I'm at Beck Station."

"Nice. How's your little stowaway? Did you figure anything out about her?"

"She's from a planet that the Empire wiped out," Elsa explained. "She's one of the last of her kind, so the computer can't translate her for me."

"Wow. That's…actually kinda sad. Are you sure it was the Empire? For all you know, it could've been the Federation. They say they're all about peace and diplomacy, but they've got weapons out the wazoo."

"No, it was definitely the Empire. They stripped the planet for the iridium, and only the Empire use iridium warp drives."

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed. "The Federation uses crystallic fusion drives for their ships."

"I've basically left Anna to walk around for a bit," Elsa informed him. "I told her to stay out of trouble and I've fed her heartily."

"Are you sure letting her go was a good idea? You're in neutral space. Those Zetan bastards could show up at any time."

"Kristoff, she's about eighteen," Elsa remarked. "She's not like a little kid; she can probably handle herself."

Kristoff sighed. "I hope you're right, Elsa."

"Look, I'm gonna hit the bar and maybe get some rough sex in if things go my way," Elsa stated. "I'll talk to you soon, big guy."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Kristoff bid her farewell.

Elsa hung up and headed to the bar. A young woman with crimson hair and striking blue eyes sat down beside her. She was wearing a thin blue robe that seemed to sparkle in the lights of the station. Elsa noticed a series of very faint lines on the woman's neck; she had gills.

"Aquatian?" Elsa observed.

The young woman nodded. "And you must be Arendellian. I can tell from your hair."

"Really? Because plenty of humanoid species have blonde hair," Elsa joked.

"Maybe, but only an Arendellian's hair is that distinctive shade of platinum blonde." She smiled. "My name's Ariel, by the way."

"Elsa Frost." Elsa introduced herself. "Nice to meet ya."

She smiled. "I've always wanted to travel to Arendelle. I've heard that your waters are crystal clear."

"They were, till the Empire polluted them," Elsa replied. "You'd probably die if you tried to swim in our waters now."

"Aquatus is in Federation space, but to tell you the truth, it isn't much better." Ariel stated, sadly.

"I'm not surprised, what with all that colonisation you guys have had, and the massive mobile suit factory in orbiting your world."

"I live in the capital city, Atlantica," Ariel explained. "It's not too bad there, but in the smaller towns, I've heard that it's awful."

"So what brings you out to a dreary old station like this?" Elsa asked.

The redhead shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just felt so stuck, being cooped up on Aquatus."

Elsa sipped her drink. "You got a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"No, I don't."

"Pity," Elsa remarked. "I'd have sworn a girl like you would have met plenty of fish in the sea."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I know, we Arendellians aren't known for our wit."

"I see."

Elsa smiled. The Aquatan girl was kinda cute.

Ariel met her eyes. "I rented a room here on the station. If you'd like, we can go there. Maybe watch a holo-movie."

"I'm not one for movies, babe," Elsa cooed.

Ariel blushed a little. Nobody had called her that before.

Elsa sipped her drink. "Besides, I'm kinda doing a babysitter job, so I can't be too distracted."

Ariel chuckled. "I understand. I have to watch my niece back home."

Elsa smiled. "That said, I don't mind being distracted by you." She leaned in and kissed Ariel.

Ariel's eyes went wide. She had never been kissed before.

Elsa deepened the kiss, letting her tongue swirl around inside the girl's mouth.

Ariel gently kissed back, a very faint moan escaping her.

The two of them began to make out, Elsa holding Ariel close so that they didn't fall off their bar stools.

"Elsa…."

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"I…I want you…."

"Where's your room?" Elsa smirked.

"Not far. I'll take you there."

Elsa smiled and held Ariel's hand.

Ariel led Elsa to her room. She smiled seductively. "Take me."

Elsa undressed Ariel and kissed her neck softly. She often made love to the girls she met, due to her people's very high libido.

Ariel whimpered, "Mmm…oh, Poseidon…."

Elsa got naked as well and began to grind herself against Ariel.

"Ohh...!"

Elsa kept grinding. "Come on, baby!"

"Yes...! Yes!"

Elsa moaned loudly as she rubbed hard against her lover.

Ariel's moans sounded almost melodic.

Elsa kissed Ariel as they made love, sucking on her tongue greedily.

"Elsa…I…I'm so close..."

"Then do it, baby!" Elsa cried, rubbing hard.

Ariel soon came very hard, screaming in ecstasy.

Elsa came as well, collapsing onto Ariel from the power of her orgasm. "You…were good…."

Ariel met Elsa's gaze. "Elsa…there's something I have to tell you."

"I already know that you love me, sweetie," Elsa replied. "Thank you for your time." She then left Ariel's room.

Ariel sighed. "Until we meet again…my betrothed."

xXx

Anna wandered through the station, awestruck by the sheer scale of what she saw. Not too far from where she was, Commander Hans of the Zetan Empire walked onto the base from his ship. He was only here to kill time while the iridium in his ship recharged.

Anna saw the Zetan troopers standing around the nearby docking bay. She remembered how these armoured men had taken her prisoner when she was a child. She feared them.

"Stay here," Hans said to his troops. "I'm going for a drink."

Anna saw the commander of the troopers walking towards her. She started to move away quickly, not wanting to get his attention.

Hans noticed her moving through the crowd, and vaguely recognised her. "Is that...a Knydaxian?"

Anna stopped in her tracks when she heard the man call out her people's name.

Hans approached her, smirking. "Good to see you weren't all wiped out. If it makes you feel any better, I was against the idea of killing your people."

"Ke kahmet ja'tou hanar," Anna replied.

Hans sighed. "I keep forgetting that so many races don't know English."

"Zeta ro malen; dun, dun malen," Anna argued. "J'enai sento k'oppa kugai. Jai desna ja'tou antes."

He chuckled. "Please, don't bother. I know you're trying, bless your little heart." He patted her cheek.

Anna growled and punched the man in the face. "VERAN!" Her eyes and tattoos glowed a bright blue.

Hans scowled. "You're very lucky we're in neutral space, or I'd kill you right now. Mark my words, Knydaxian: this isn't over."

Anna growled again, punching Hans again and tossing him to the floor, pounding his face with her hand. "KEMPA!"

Hans threw her off of him. "You're pushing your luck, you little bitch."

Anna's hands glowed with a fiery blue aura. She grabbed the side of Hans's face, her hand hotter than a furnace.

"GAAAHHH!" Hans cried out in pain as her hand seared his face.

A trio of security officers arrived, grabbing Anna. "You're under arrest, miss!"

"Sona!" Anna exclaimed. She struggled against the officers, but they were too strong.

They dragged her to a holding cell and locked her up. "Find out which ship she came in on," one of the officers ordered.

Anna screamed at the energy field blocking the door of the cell, banging on it as hard as she could. "Elsa!" she cried out. " _Elsa!_ "

xXx

 **Author's note:** I'm very happy at the reviews and responses from the last chapter. I've never had so many reviews to one of my fics in such a short time ^^ Thank you

Once again, here is what Anna was saying in her language.

"Sani!" = "Yes!" or "Right!"

"Kontosi." = "Thanks."

"Jai sen nex." = "I will not."

"Ke/Ne kahmet ja'tou hanar." = "You/He hurt my people."

"Zeta ro malen; dun, dun malen. J'enai sento k'oppa kugai. Jai sen desna ja'tou antes." = "Zetans are bad; very, very bad. I am among the survivors of the race. I will honour my ancestors."

"VERAN!" = "BASTARD!"

"KEMPA!" = "SUFFER!"

"Sona!" = "No!" or "Wrong!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Elsa returned to the bar, she was approached by one of the station's security officers. "Excuse me, are you Elsa Frost?"

"Yes, that's me," Elsa replied.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me. You're not being arrested, but the chief would like to speak with you."

"Very well," Elsa agreed, wary of the officer.

"Let's go." He led her to the security headquarters on the station and brought her to the office of the chief.

"Good morning, Miss Frost," the chief said in greeting as Elsa entered. "I do apologise for the interruption."

The chief of security was a very stern looking man, clearly of a species that Elsa didn't recognise. He had short blonde hair with very muted facial features, as if someone had take a file and used it to smoothen someone's face.

Elsa sat down across from him. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

She hated having to be polite, but she knew better than to give this guy any attitude.

"We believe that someone affiliated with you attacked a Zetan officer just a few hours ago," the chief explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl was screaming your name," the chief went on. "She was very aggressive; so much so that we had to sedate her."

"What girl?" Elsa knew exactly who the chief was talking about, but she was hoping against hope that she was wrong.

"We don't know her name, but she has strawberry blond hair, tattoos, pointy ears…oh, and energy based powers that horrifically scarred a man's face."

Elsa sighed. Dammit, Anna. "Yeah, I know her. Her name is Anna. She's with me."

"I see. And what relationship do you have with her? Is she your daughter? Lover? Personal assassin?"

"None of the above. She stowed away on my ship when I left Decine."

"I see," the chief said. "You do realise that both of you face charges? Assault with an intent of murder is a very serious offence."

"First off, Anna wouldn't hurt a fly. Second, I didn't do anything wrong here."

"No, but you are her guardian; that makes you just as responsible as her."

Elsa sighed. "Look, I'll get her to apologise, and then we'll leave."

"If you are going to take her, you will need to pay bail."

"How much do you want?"

"500 credits," the chief stated. "Plus tax."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Tax?"

"The neutrality tax," the chief reminded her, "due to the treaty."

Elsa rolled her eyes. Damn Federation and their taxes. "And how much is that?"

"It's 17% added on to the original cost," the chief answered.

Elsa did the math in her head. "So that's, what, 585 credits?"

"Just about."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll pay up."

"Good."

"So, where do I go to process the payment?"

The chief handed her a data pad. "On this, please."

Elsa took out her money chip. "Kristoff's gonna hate me for this," she mumbled.

As soon as the bail was paid, Elsa went to see Anna. Anna was sitting in the corner of her cell, curled up in a ball.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up at Elsa, her face brightening. "Elsa!"

"Anna, why did you try and kill someone?" Elsa asked sarcastically.

Anna's face fell. "Ne kahmet ja'tou hanar."

"Anna, I know what the Zetans did to your world; they did the same to mine many years ago. But that doesn't mean you have to burn their faces off whenever you see them."

"Ne'oi u veran," she growled angrily.

Elsa sighed. "I've paid your bail. We're going, but you're staying the cargo hold, okay?"

She nodded.

Elsa opened Anna's cell and led her to the ship. They undocked and Elsa set a course back to Decine at full speed.

"Kristoff? You there?" she called over the radio.

"Hey, Elsa," Kristoff replied. "What's up?"

"Things got complicated."

"Define 'complicated.'"

"Anna tried to kill someone"

Kristoff's jaw dropped. "What?! Who?"

"Some Zetan commander who said something to piss her off; she tried to burn his face off or something."

"That's bad."

"Exactly. I need to take Anna somewhere where she won't hurt anyone."

"Where do you plan to take her?"

"I dunno," Elsa responded. "Got any ideas?"

"Well, you can't bring her back here" Kristoff explained. "Weselton might find her."

"But I can't take her anywhere the Zetans might be, since she might kick the crap out of them."

"Then take her to Federation space. The Zetans can't touch her there."

"Well, I met a girl from Aquatus while I was on the station. I'll set a course for there," Elsa replied.

"Good idea." Kristoff agreed.

"It'll take a few days to get there," Elsa informed. "I'll see you then." With that, she hung up.

Anna, meanwhile, was meditating in the cargo hold. Her tattoos glowed a faint blue.

Elsa went down to the cargo hold, "Anna, are you okay? I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Anna looked up at her. "Yensio?"

"It's a planet called Aquatus. It's peaceful and kind; you'll be happy there."

"K'sen ryuga met jai, sani?"

"Sure. I'll be right by your side."

"Xenshu?"

"Ummm, yeah," Elsa said, not knowing what Anna meant.

Anna smiled happily.

Elsa looked into Anna's eyes, remembering a happiness from long ago

She pointed to Elsa. "Nira."

Elsa blushed, "I don't know what you meant, but I'm touched."

Anna didn't respond; she had returned to her meditation.

Elsa smiled and left Anna in peace. She spent the next few hours reading through some old books from her past. She always loved reading. The novel she was currently reading was an old Earth story called "A Tale of Two Cities."

A few minutes later, Anna wandered into the room. She waved hello to Elsa.

Elsa sighed, putting her book down. "If you're going to ask if we're there yet, no we're not."

Anna pointed to the book. "Qu'as arant?"

"Oh, this?" Elsa assumed. "It's something from our culture; it's called literature. It's something that's quite interesting."

Anna looked a little sad. "Jai...nex danej."

"It's okay," Elsa replied, "this kinda book would be boring for you."

"Sen ke ziran jai?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, sweetie, I can't understand you, okay? I wish I could, but I don't speak Knydaxian." She put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Maybe I could try teaching you English, so we can understand each other?"

Anna nodded. "Sani."

"Okay, how should we start?" Elsa wondered. She pointed to herself, then to Anna. "I am Elsa, you are Anna. Try repeating that."

Anna nodded. "J'enai Anna. Ke'tou Elsa."

"No, no, no," Elsa shook her head, "try repeating that in English."

Anna cleared her throat. "I-I…a-am-m…Anna."

"That's right," Elsa encouraged.

She pointed to Elsa. "Y-y-you...are...Elsa."

"Yes! That's right! Well done!" Elsa cheered, jumping forward and hugging Anna.

Anna smiled happily.

Elsa pulled back from the hug and momentarily stared into Anna's eyes, feeling as though they had just shared some kind of intimate connection.

Anna touched Elsa's hand. "Nira."

Elsa quickly pulled her hand away, blushing slightly. "I'd better get back to work. We have a refueling stop in a bit and I need to be at the helm."

Anna nodded. "Vas jai mureis ilia?"

Elsa smiled. "You can stay here if you want." She had felt something just then, while she was with Anna. Was this love? Or some kind of weird feeling of friendship? Whatever it was, it felt good.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Thank you for sticking with the story so far. I aplogise if the updates are slow, but me and Matt are actually still writing this story so we like to keep ahead. Also if anyone who was reading the start recognised the security chief as Odo from star trek, you deserve a cookie because you are right "Gives cookie"

Anyway time to show you all what Anna was saying in this chapter

"Ne kahmet ja'tou hanar." = "He hurt my people."

"Ne'oi u veran." = "He is a bastard."

"Yensio?" = "Where?"

"K'sen ryuga met jai, sani?" = "You'll be there with me, right?"

"Xenshu?" = "Promise?"

"Nira." = "Sister."

"Qu'as (arant)?" = "What (is that)?"

"Jai...nex danej." = "I...can't read."

"Sen ke ziran jai?" = "Will you teach me?"

"J'enai Anna. Ke'tou Elsa." = "I am Anna. You are Elsa."

"Vas jai mureis ilia?" = "Can I stay here?"

Until next time! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa returned to the cockpit, with Anna close behind her. Anna sat in the copilot's chair, mouth agape in awe. She was glad that their recent refuelling stop had been successful. Now they were passing through a nebula, something that Anna had never seen before.

Anna gazed out in wonder. "Mas jey'naj..."

"I pass by this nebula every now and then," Elsa explained. "It's very beautiful."

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled. "Ke'tou jey'naj."

At that moment, the ship suddenly shook violently like a city during an earthquake.

"What the fuck?!" Elsa cried. She ran over to check the radar. The screen showed a Zetan warship and two scout ships directly behind them. The screen beside the pilot's chair lit up; they were being hailed.

Elsa pressed the button on the side of the screen. "Attention, Zetan warship. You are in violation of the galactic peace treaty. State why you are firing on my ship or I will call the Federation and have you blasted all the way back to Zeta Prime."

Commander Hans' face filled the screen. There was a burn scar in the shape of Anna's hand on his face. "Hello, Captain Frost. I'm Commander Hans, Heir to the Zetan Empire. I'm here for your passenger, the Knydaxian. Hand her over, and we'll leave you in peace."

"Not a chance, Commander," Elsa replied. "I apologise for what my friend has done to you, but she's my responsibility. I'm not handing her over to a ruthless military force who exterminated and murdered her people."

Hans smirked. "We didn't kill them. Not all of them, anyway. We sold most of them as slaves. Much like what we did with _your_ people, Arendellian."

"And may I remind you that the Federation fought you for over sixty years because of that?" Elsa retorted. "Now your resources are so depleted that the treaty was basically your only option to survive." She smirked. "I'd hate for such a terrible thing to occur again just because of your petty revenge."

He scowled. "You have two choices. Give us the Knydaxian, and we'll let you go on your merry way. Refuse…and that rusty, bucket of bolts you call a ship will be blasted into space dust."

Elsa looked at Anna before turning back to Hans. "I'd like to see you try, Zetan." With that, she closed the comm-link.

Anna smiled bravely. "Yenis maru revia Knydax."

"We're not out of this yet," Elsa replied. "Get in the cargo hold; it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Anna shook her head. "Sona. Jai mureis ilia, met ke."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Elsa replied, "Please, for your own safety."

Anna buckled herself in. "Je'nai nex undesi ke."

Elsa sighed. "Hang on, then. Setting shields to maximum!" The ship began to shudder as the Zetan ships opened fire on it. Elsa powered the engines to full speed and took the ship into the nebula. "This should get rid of them. The electromagnetic fields of the nebula will play havoc with their sensors."

Hans scowled. "Do _not_ lose them!" he ordered his forces.

Elsa's ship was buckled by laser fire. A warning siren then sounded around the ship. "Warning: shields at 50%."

Anna looked at Elsa nervously. "Je'nai marent."

"Don't be scared," Elsa comforted her, "we'll make it."

Another shock hit the ship. "Shields at 30% and falling," the computer warned.

Anna held Elsa's hand tightly.

A massive shock hit the ship, bigger than the ones that came before it. "Crap! We just lost our shields!" Elsa cried.

Hans grinned. "Cease fire!" he instructed his soldiers. He then called up Elsa again. "This is your last chance, Captain. Surrender the Knydaxian, or die like the worthless space rat you are."

"No," Elsa refused. "The day you get Anna will be the day when Hell freezes over." Elsa piloted her ship out of the nebula, heading for a nearby gas planet with a large moon.

He scowled. "Goodbye." He fired a photon torpedo at Elsa's ship.

The torpedo hit Elsa's ship's engines, destroying them.

"Damn!" Elsa growled. The ship went out of control, heading for the nearby moon. "Hang on, Anna!"

Anna screamed in fear.

The ship plummeted into the atmosphere, flames scorching from the sides. The turbulence in the atmosphere tore what was left of the engines to pieces. Elsa then saw the icy plain that was the moon's surface approaching them rapidly. The ship hit the ice hard, racing for a few kilometres before coming to a stop. The force of the crash knocked both women out.

xXx

When Elsa came to, she was still in the cockpit and so was Anna.

Anna slowly opened one eye. "E-Elsa…?"

"I'm okay," Elsa groaned, placing a hand on the wound on her forehead. "It looks like we made it."

Anna nodded. "Yensio ro jenas?"

Elsa looked out of the window. "Seems like we're on an ice moon. It's probably fifty degrees below zero outside." She then got out of her chair and began to check through the cockpit. "Most of the life support and replicator systems seem okay. Can't say the same for the rest of the ship, though."

Anna looked sad. "Ro jenas venai morin?"

"We'll make it, Anna," Elsa replied. "We've got food and shelter; we can survive. But those Zetan bastards are probably looking for us. If I know them, they don't give up easily."

Anna unbuckled and stood up. She noticed the gash on Elsa's forehead. "Ke'tou kahmet!" she gasped.

"I'm fine. I'll get some medi-gel on it, don't worry," Elsa replied in an attempt to calm Anna. She gave the Knydaxian a once over, seeing that she was not injured.

Anna shook her head. "Hen jai." She placed her hand on Elsa's forehead, closing her eyes. Her tattoos glowed faintly.

Elsa felt a mild tingling sensation going through her. She then checked in the mirror and saw her wound was gone. "How?!"

"Jai ken sorcira," Anna answered.

Elsa looked at Anna's tattoos, taking a nearby scanning device and hovering it over Anna's arm. "Incredible. Your tattoos are somehow using energy from iridium to manipulate the molecules around you. You could pretty much do anything!" Realization suddenly hit her. "This is what you used to burn Hans, isn't it?"

Anna nodded, and Elsa frowned. "If he got his slimy claws on you, he'd be the most powerful commander in the Zetan navy. I won't let that happen."

"Jai sen nex met."

xXx

Commander Hans sat in his office on the command ship, looking over a map of the moon on which Elsa and Anna had crashed. Soon, his first officer contacted him. "Commander, this is Lieutenant Ansaris. I'd like to speak with you, please."

"Very well then, lieutenant. I'm in my office," Hans replied.

The lieutenant entered Hans' office. He was a young man with jet black hair, blue eyes and a concerned look on his face. "Commander, I'd like to discuss the matter of the Knydaxian. Forgive me, but your methods were a little extreme to say the least."

"Eric, that Knydaxian means a lot to me," Hans explained. "I think my methods were entirely justified."

"I know, sir. She scarred your face. But with all due respect, Captain Frost did have something of a point. You risk breaking the treaty with the Federation."

"Eric, we're so far out of Federation space; there's barely even a patrol out here. Besides, if they did find us, I'd say I'm on a diplomatic mission for my mother, which would be a fair excuse."

"Sir, we've either killed or enslaved most Knydaxians. Don't you think we can let this one go? Besides, their ship crashed on the third moon of Geon IV. They're bound to freeze to death."

Hans sighed. "Eric, let me explain something to you. My mother, our Supreme Empress Maleficent, would rather have me settle down with a family on Zeta Prime. I'd prefer to get some honours and trophies to my name rather than early retirement. That girl is my trophy, and I'm not letting some blonde smuggler take that honour from me. You know how resourceful Arendellians are, how crafty they can be. Why do you think our kind tried to destroy them in the first place?! They're alive down there, alright. I'm not resting until Captain Elsa Frost is either dead or in our custody...and that Knydaxian's head is mounted on my wall."

Eric sighed. "Yes, sir, as you wish."

Hans sat back in his chair. "I want the warship to begin orbital patrols and for our fighters to begin search patterns across the surface. I want them found as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant Ansaris?"

"Yes, Commander. I do have one last question, though. If we capture them alive, what would you have us do with them?"

"Have the Knydaxian put into a containment cell. It'll weaken the iridium in her body so she can't use those fancy powers of hers, and will keep her alive long enough for her to be brought back to Zeta Prime. As for the smuggler, do as you wish. Lock her up, toss her out the airlock, I don't care."

"As you command, sir." He held his fist over his heart. "Glory to the Empire."

Hans placed his own fist over his chest. "As you were, Eric."

Eric left Hans' office. As he walked away, he felt something he had never felt before: doubts about their cause.

Hans turned to his monitor, going through some of the old messages his mother had sent him since he left Zeta Prime. He selected the first one on the monitor, which he received a few days before the incident at Beck Station.

"Hello, Commander," Empress Maleficent said calmly. She was a rather older woman, with a black cloak over her body and her green skin and eyes making an unnatural glow. "Congratulations on your conquest of Yavin. The Empire is most pleased with your victory."

Hans smiled. He always loved hearing his mother's praises of him.

"However, we have lost our command post on Iothea Alpha to a local militia. As I recall, that post was your responsibility."

Hans sighed. He knew exactly where this message was going.

"I stand by my recommendation that you retire and come back to Zeta Prime. I know that you are a soldier, but you must remember that you only have one life. When I die, I want you to claim my throne and rule our empire with an iron fist, but you cannot do so if you are dead."

Hans closed that message and went on to the next one, which he received the day he arrived on Beck Station.

"Commander," the empress said, "we have received word that there may be a surviving Knydaxian in neutral space. Find it and bring it to me before she causes any trouble."

Hans remembered this message very well. Just then, his comm-link beeped. He was receiving a message directly from Zeta Prime.

"The bitch wants me directly now," Hans muttered. He patched in the comm-link. "Hello, Mother."

Empress Maleficent regarded her son with a cold gaze. "Commander. How goes your search for the Knydaxian?"

"We've tracked her to the moon of Geon IV, Mother," Hans replied. "I have the situation well under control."

"I certainly hope so. What happened to your face?"

"The Knydaxian attacked me when I found her," Hans explained. "But rest assured: she will be brought to justice."

"I have faith in you. Do NOT fail me."

"Mother, it's just a girl. She's hardly going to take time to capture," Hans said evenly. "Your faith is well placed."

"I have dealt with Knydaxians before. Allow me to give you some advice: do not let her near the iridium drive on your ship."

"I don't intend to," Hans replied.

"Good." She placed her fist over her heart. "Glory to the Empire."

Hans closed the comm-link and smiled, "Once this is over, Mother…you'll be bowing down to me."

xXx

 **Author's note:** And so begins the next little saga of this story. The girls will be on that planet for a couple of chapters before the next major development happens. Also my friend Matt has had to take some leave away from the internet for a bit for personal reasons so the chapters might be a bit more slower to come out. Luckily we did write up to chapter 9, so as long there are chapters to be published, this story should be fine :)

And now onto what Anna was saying.

"Mas jey'naj…." = "So beautiful…."

"Ke'tou jey'naj." = "You're beautiful."

"Yenis maru revia Knydax." = "Spoken like a true Knydaxian."

"Sona. Jai mureis ilia, met ke." = "No. I'm staying here, with you."

"Je'nai nex undesi ke." = "I'm not leaving you."

"Je'nai marent." = "I'm scared."

"Yensio ro jenas?" = "Where are we?"

"Ro jenas venai morin?" = "Are we going to die?"

"Ke'tou kahmet!" = "You're hurt!"

"Hen jai." = "Let me."

"Jai ken sorcira." = "I have powers."

"Jai sen nex met." = "I won't either."

See ya next time ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anna sat in the cargo hold of the crashed ship. She was scared; they were trapped on this icy moon, and the Zetans were no doubt hounding them in orbit, like vultures circling their meal.

Elsa came down into the cargo hold, holding a cup of hot cocoa in her hand. "I brought you something to drink, Anna."

Anna took it. "Kontosi." She took a sip of the cocoa, feeling the warm brown liquid trickle down her throat.

Elsa sat by Anna. "Come back to the bridge, Anna; you'll only get colder being down here."

Anna nodded, standing up. "Alonz."

Elsa led Anna back up to the cockpit. She had decorated it somewhat, adding cushions and sleeping bags she had made using the replicators.

Anna looked at Elsa. "E-Elsa?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Anna?"

She pointed to the copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" laying on the floor near them. "Sen ke ziran jai?"

Elsa looked at Anna, a happy smile on her face. "Actually, maybe I can help you." She walked over to a makeshift workbench she had made from an old engine control console. "While you were down in the cargo hold, I made this for me and you." Elsa held out an earpiece and a small collar with electronics attached to it.

Anna looked at the devices curiously. "Qu'as arant?"

"It's a translator patch I found in a crate in the cargo hold," Elsa explained. "Old Earth explorers used to use them to translate alien languages before universal translators were invented. This one was going to a museum, but I've repaired it using some of the broken crap on the bridge." Elsa put the collar around Anna's neck and put the earpiece into her ear. "I should be able to understand you now, in theory."

Anna smiled. "That's great!"

Elsa's eyes lit up. "Oh my God!"

Anna looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I…I…." Elsa couldn't find the words. "Your voice! I can understand you so perfectly!"

"You can speak Knydaxian too?"

"No, but you're speaking English to me and it sounds so..." Elsa was nearly crying tears of joy. "…So beautiful."

Anna gasped as she finally understood. "That means...we can finally talk to each other!"

"Yes!" Elsa cheered, hugging Anna tight.

Anna grinned. "Yay!"

Elsa held Anna close. "Your voice is just how I imagined it."

Anna smiled. "I'm so glad you can understand me now. I didn't like that I couldn't talk to you. I can understand English, but I can't speak it."

"But only I will be able to understand you, Anna," Elsa explained, pointing to her earpiece. "If this breaks, it'll be me trying to understand you all over again."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

"But it does let me do this," Elsa went on, sitting down. "I'm gonna read to you." She picked up the book.

Anna shook her head. "No. I don't want you to read to me. I want you to teach me how."

"Alright." Elsa sat next to Anna, showing her the first page. "Just say each letter when you see it on the page."

"Okay. C-H-A-P-T-E-R O-N-E."

"Now try saying that fluidly, without stopping." Elsa instructed.

"Chap…Chapter…Owne?"

"One," Elsa corrected. "Chapter One."

"Oh. Thanks." Anna tried to keep going, but she found that she couldn't. "Do you have anything easier?"

Elsa smiled, handing Anna a children's book called "ABCs." "That might be better for you."

"Okay." Anna opened it. "English is weird."

"You'll get used to it. I remember when I had to do it myself."

After a minute or two of reading, Anna asked, "Elsa, will you tell me about yourself?"

Elsa smiled. "Well, since we're not doing anything right now, I don't see why not."

"You said you were from Arendelle?"

Elsa nodded. "Born and raised. It seems so long ago now…. "

xXx

 _It was a beautiful day on Arendelle. The light from the twin suns gleamed off of the crystal-clear seas. An eight-year-old Elsa was playing with her cousin and best friend in the royal garden. She always loved playing hide and seek with her._

 _"Come on, Punzie!" Elsa called to her, "I'm gonna find you!"_

 _Rapunzel giggled softly from her hiding place behind one of the bushes._

 _Elsa ran up to the bush and found her. "Got ya!"_

 _Rapunzel smiled. "You win, Elsa."_

 _"I always win. Remember, my hearing is better than yours," Elsa proudly stated, her hands by her hips._

 _"Yeah, but I can draw better than you. So there!"_

 _Elsa stuck her tongue out at her cousin playfully. The two went back inside, seeing Rapunzel's father walk out of his study with a man in a red suit._

 _"Who's the bozo with your dad?" Elsa asked._

 _"I dunno," Rapunzel answered. "Whoever he is, he must be important."_

 _Elsa then saw the king shake hands with the man in the red suit before the man began to walk away._

 _"Maybe that man was making a trade deal?"_

 _"Probably. Your dad's been making a lot of those lately."_

 _"Yeah. I once heard him say something about a Zetan Empire. What do you think it means?"_

 _"Sounds like something bad, but your dad is good with guys like him, we'll be okay."_

 _"I hope you're right, Elsa."_

 _Elsa then noticed a young boy run towards them. "Eugie!"_

 _Rapunzel smiled. "Hi, Eugene!"_

 _Elsa looked at their friend. "Weren't you supposed to be doing chores today?"_

 _"Yeah," Eugene replied, "but I got them done."_

 _"You sure you didn't just skip them so you could talk to Punzie?" Elsa smirked. She knew Eugene had a massive crush on Rapunzel._

 _Eugene blushed. "No!"_

 _Elsa giggled slightly. "Come on! I've seen you do your chores, no way you get them done fast."_

 _He sighed. "Maybe I did. So what?"_

 _"Well, I'm sure Rapunzel is very grateful for you coming to her aid, you handsome prince," Elsa joked._

 _Eugene blushed even redder than before._

 _"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Elsa said playfully._

 _"N-no way!" Eugene replied defensively._

 _"Suit yourselves," Elsa remarked, running away playfully. What she failed to notice was Rapunzel gently pecked Eugene on the cheek._

xXx

 _Years later, Elsa was preparing Eugene for his wedding to Rapunzel. She had seen it coming for a long time now, and was very happy that the day was finally here._

 _Eugene was very nervous. "Do I look good?"_

 _"Eugene, if you looked bad, I'd have thrown you down into a waste disposal unit," Elsa replied._

 _He smiled. "Thanks." Eugene was wearing a white royal suit with a gold sash along his shoulder._

 _"Don't mention it, big guy," Elsa stated. "Just treat my cousin good, you hear?"_

 _"I will. I still can't believe I'm gonna be a prince."_

 _"Believe it. Prince today, maybe king tomorrow. Now come on, let's get you and Punzie hitched."_

 _"Okay." He swallowed. "Let's do this."_

 _Elsa led Eugene to the altar and the two waited for Rapunzel_

 _Rapunzel soon walked down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white ball gown with long sleeves, a veil, and a tiara atop her head._

 _Elsa leaned in and whispered in Eugene's ear, "She's all yours now, Eugie."_

 _The minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this joyous occasion to join Princess Rapunzel Coronis and Eugene Fitzherbert in the bonds of marriage."_

 _Elsa smiled and looked on at the couple._

 _"Eugene, do you take this woman to be your wife?"_

 _He nodded. "I do."_

 _"Princess Rapunzel, do you take this man to be your husband?"_

 _She smiled. "You bet I do."_

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

 _Eugene cupped Rapunzel's cheeks and tenderly kissed her._

 _Elsa clapped for her cousin and friend._

 _Later on, after Rapunzel and her new husband had shared their first dance, she and Elsa went onto the balcony together, looking over the city of Corona, capital of Arendelle._

 _"Today has been amazing," Rapunzel remarked._

 _"I bet," Elsa replied. "You and Eugene are gonna be very happy together."_

 _"Yeah, I..." Rapunzel's voice trailed off, and she pointed up. "What's that?"_

 _A group of large meteor-like objects fell from the sky, crashing into the city in large explosions. Elsa and Rapunzel looked up and saw a group of warships fill the skies above them, bearing down on them with their immense arsenal._

 _There were cries of fear and panic from the reception. "What's happening?!" Rapunzel asked in terror._

 _"It's an invasion," Elsa replied. "There's no other explanation."_

 _Suddenly the two of them saw a shuttle from the fleet descend up on the courtyard._

 _Rapunzel scowled. "Come on, Elsa. We'll meet these bastards face to face." With that, she stormed out towards the shuttle._

 _"Punzie, wait!" Elsa cried, but Rapunzel didn't listen. Soon, Elsa reluctantly followed her. Down in the courtyard, a group of people gathered around the shuttle_

 _Suddenly, the shuttle opened and a group of guards marched out of it._

 _Rapunzel stood her ground. "Who's in charge here?" she snapped. "I demand an explanation!"_

 _A man in a red suit descended from the craft. He had long brown hair in a ponytail and had a full beard. "Greetings, people of Arendelle," the man said calmly. "My name is Emperor Xanatos. As of this moment, your planet is now part of the Zetan Empire."_

 _Rapunzel scowled. "I don't think so. Arendelle is a sovereign world in neutral space. We belong to no one."_

 _"I beg to differ," Xanatos replied, smirking. "Your planet is to be strip-mined for valuable iridium, something that we have been trying to negotiate for nearly ten years now."_

 _"I don't believe you. This was an unprovoked attack."_

 _"Ask your father then, Princess." Xanatos gestured to the king, who was in the crowd nearby. "He should know."_

 _Rapunzel turned to her father. "D-Dad?"_

 _The king frowned. "We would have been happy to give you iridium. But you asked for too much, and you offered too little in return."_

 _"And because of that, our negotiations got rather boring. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands," Xanatos explained. He turned to his guards. "Lock them up and put them all in the labour camps."_

 _Elsa took Rapunzel's hand. "We have to go, now."_

 _Eugene rushed towards one of the guards, trying to fight them. "You won't get away with this!" Without hesitating, one of the guards took aim and shot him in the chest._

 _"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, running to her husband's side._

 _He looked up at her. "I…I'm sorry…please go…while you…still…can…."_

 _Elsa pulled Rapunzel away. "Come on, Punzie!" They ran back into the castle, with the guards close behind them._

 _"We can't just leave!" Rapunzel cried, pulling Elsa back._

 _"We've got no choice, Punz," Elsa sadly explained. "Do you know a way out?"_

 _Rapunzel sighed and held Elsa's hand tightly. "My father has a private shuttle. We can take it."_

 _"Where is it?" Elsa asked._

 _"Follow me. He keeps it in the docking bay."_

 _Elsa nodded and followed Rapunzel._

 _The princess led Elsa to the docking bay, pointing out a large shuttle. "There it is. It has a big cargo hold, and even a warp drive."_

 _"Impressive," Elsa commented. The two of them got into the ship, Elsa sitting at the controls. "Punzie, can you help me fly this thing?"_

 _"Yeah, I think so. Let's start this thing up and get out of here!"_

 _Elsa fired up the main engines. "Can you get the warp drive charged? We're gonna need to be at full power if we're gonna break the enemy blockade."_

 _"This is a crystallic fusion drive. It'll take time to charge it."_

 _"We don't have time! Those guards will probably get some heavy weapons and blow us up before we can take off!" Elsa argued._

 _"We can still take off; the engines are fine. We won't be able to hit warp speed until the drive charges. Now let's go!"_

 _The ship took off and Elsa flew it out of the hangar._

 _"I'm gonna go check on the warp drive," Rapunzel said. "Maybe I can find a way to make it charge faster." Suddenly, the shuttle was bombarded with laser fire. The console in front of Rapunzel exploded in a shower of sparks and flames, the force of it knocking her from her chair._

 _"Punzie!" Elsa cried. She quickly put the ship on auto-pilot and rushed to her cousin's side._

 _Rapunzel smiled a bit. "I-I'm okay. That hurt a lot, but I think I'll live."_

 _"Just rest there," Elsa told her. "I'll get us out of this." She got back into her seat and fired the engines to full thrust._

 _"No way. You need my help. I'm heading to check on the warp drive." She got to her feet and made her way to the engine room._

 _Elsa was about to call Rapunzel back when the ship came under fire again. Elsa pulled to full speed, breaking the atmosphere. She then saw a massive Zetan fleet in orbit: a dozen battleships, and countless scout fighters swarming from them._

 _"The warp drive is at 50% charge!" Rapunzel called over the radio. "We still need a few minutes to get it to full!"_

 _"We don't have a few minutes, Punzie!" Elsa replied. The fleet began to fire on Elsa's ship._

 _"This thing only has one laser cannon, Elsa!"_

 _Elsa looked at her monitor. "And it's not even charged. Damn!"_

 _"Hang on! I can charge it up!" Rapunzel ran to the cannon and flipped a few switches on it. "It should be working!"_

 _Elsa fired the laser cannon at an incoming fighter, destroying it. "Woohoo! Got him!"_

 _"Great, but we're not out of this yet!" She went back to the warp drive. "The drive is at 75%; just a couple more minutes, and we'll be clear!"_

 _Elsa flew expertly through the blockade, taking out a few more fighters as she went._

 _"90%, Elsa!" Rapunzel reported. "Just buy us about thirty more seconds!"_

 _Elsa fired on a few more fighters, eager to escape._

 _"The drive's fully charged! Punch it!" As Rapunzel said this, one of the cannons on the command ship swiveled to face the shuttle, aiming for the engines._

 _Elsa fired up the warp drive, blasting them out of there._

 _Just before they made the jump, the cannon opened fire, narrowly missing the engines themselves. However, the shockwave knocked Rapunzel off-balance, and she hit her head on a large pipe._

 _"We made it!" Elsa cried as the shuttle jumped out of trans-warp space. "We did it, Rapunzel!" There was no reply. "Punzie?" Elsa asked. "Are you there?"_

 _She went down to the engine room to find Rapunzel lying on the floor, a small pool of blood around her head. "Oh God!" She rushed to Rapunzel's side, cradling her. "Punzie? Wake up!"_

 _Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes. "D-did…did we…make it?" she asked weakly._

 _"We made it," Elsa replied. "You got hit pretty bad, but I'll get a medi-pack. We can patch you up. Just hang in there."_

 _The princess shook her head. "N-no. I'm...I'm not gonna make it."_

 _"You have to!" Elsa begged, beginning to tear up. "Rapunzel, we're family! I can't just let you die! We've lost so much; I don't want to lose you too!"_

 _Rapunzel touched her cousin's cheek. "It's okay. J-just…let me go."_

 _Elsa began to cry. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry." She leaned in and gave the princess a kiss on her cheek. "I'll always remember you, I promise."_

 _"It…wasn't your fault." She smiled. "I'll…tell Eugene…you said…hi…." Her eyes slowly closed, her body going limp as she breathed her last breath._

 _Elsa covered Rapunzel's face with her wedding veil and held her close. "Goodbye, sweet child of Arendelle," she said softly, tears streaming down her face. "May your star always shine in the sky above me."_

xXx

Anna looked at Elsa sadly. "I...I'm sorry. Are your people okay?"

"Most of them live on Earth now, since the Federation liberated a lot of Zetan labour camps" Elsa explained. "The Empire dumped so much crap on our planet that it became impossible for us to live there. But the a lot of them are still Zetan prisoners, sadly, forced to be servants for the rich and wealthy."

Anna sighed. "My people are the same. I'm probably the only free Knydaxian left."

"I'm not surprised," Elsa replied. "After I fled Arendelle, I buried Rapunzel on a quiet, grassy moon, where she wouldn't be disturbed."

"At least you were able to get away from them." Anna comforted her.

"To be honest, there were times when I wished I would've been their prisoner," Elsa confessed. "My life was just so bleak after that. Eventually, I met a friend named Kristoff, who let me live on his complex on Decine. We became partners."

Anna smiled a little. "I know him. He was always nice to me. He'd sneak me food sometimes."

Elsa seemed surprised. "Really? Kristoff never mentioned you."

"He didn't know my name back then," Anna explained.

"At least he was doing a good thing. Hell, I even thought of marrying the guy and starting a family with him. But then, that would just complicate our relationship," Elsa replied. "To be honest Anna, I'm not sure what love truly is."

"On my world, when you loved someone, you gave them a gift. Something that showed how much they meant to you."

"I did that to a lot of girls and boys I met," Elsa replied, "only I gave them sex instead of any physical gift."

"A Knydaxian only has sex when they've chosen their special one. The one that they're willing to spend the rest of their life with."

"I can see the point in that," Elsa remarked. "Well, I better try and get the sensor beacon online. We've got to get off this icy rock at some point."

"But the Zetans...they'll find us."

"No, I can tune the beacon to emit a frequency that only Federation sensors can detect. I just hope there's a patrol nearby."

"Where are we, anyway?" Anna asked. "If we're not in their space, they won't find us."

"We're on the third moon of Geon IV," Elsa replied. "Just barely in Federation space."

"Okay. But…what if we die before they find us?"

"We won't. As long as the life support systems don't fail, we'll be fine."

"But what if they do? I don't wanna die. I…I still haven't found my special one."

Elsa knelt by Anna. "Don't worry, Anna. We'll make it. I promise."

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes. "Okay. Just…don't let the bad guys get me."

"I won't, sweetie," Elsa vowed. "I promise."

"Thanks."

xXx

Lieutenant Eric pressed the call button on the door of Hans' office on the command ship. "Sir, you're gonna want to see this."

"What is it, Eric?" Hans replied. "Come in, please."

Eric entered the room. "We're picking up a distress signal from the moon's surface. I think we found them."

"A distress signal?" Hans frowned. "Captain Frost wouldn't be that foolish. What waveband is it on?"

"Waveband 219.4, sir. My best guess is they were trying to hail a Federation ship."

"That's a very old waveband," Hans observed. "Not even Federation ships use that."

"Not exactly, sir. I've done some research. Apparently, there are some older Federation ships that still use that frequency."

"Let me see the sensor data." Hans requested.

"Right." Eric gave Hans a data pad with the information on it. "We are in Federation space, sir. It's only a matter of time before they find out we're here. If we're gonna find Captain Frost, we should do it quickly."

Hans looked at the data pad. "Hmmm. I recognise this pattern. I didn't know the Federation still had it in use. It's an old frequency they used to translate messages."

"There is some bad news, sir. There's a blizzard moving in. It won't dampen their signal, but it'll make it a lot harder for anyone to actually reach them, including us."

"Very well," Hans accepted. "Have one of the scout fighters prepared for landing on the planet as soon as the storm passes."

"Yes sir. We'll bring the Knydaxian directly to you."

"No," Hans said calmly. "I'll handle this personally."

"With all due respect, sir, that may not be a good idea. The last time you tried to capture her…."

"Don't worry," Hans replied. "I'm not one for falling for the same trick twice."

Eric nodded. "I'll let you know if anything changes, sir."

Once Eric left, an evil smirk crossed Hans' face. Soon, all his goals would be complete.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Happy Christmas everyone! Sorry this chapter is longer than usual, but Elsa's flashback did take up a bit of time ^^;

Also my friend Matt, who helps me write this story, is back online again, so we should be able to start writing chapters by the middle of next week if things go well, so yay!

Anyhoo, here's what Anna was saying at the start of this chapter, before Elsa put the translator thingy on her.

"Alonz." = "Come on." or "Let's go."

See ya next time! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anna watched Elsa work on the sensor beacon. It was getting cold, but Knydaxians were a hardy species; she could handle it. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm getting the beacon ready for transport, Anna," Elsa explained, standing by the cargo bay door. "Are those new clothes I replicated okay for you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They're so much nicer than that bikini that Master Weselton made me wear."

Anna was now wearing a beige top with a brown jacket and fingerless gloves. She also had a brown belt with a gold buckle and blue jeans.

"It'll keep you a lot warmer," Elsa replied, putting on a parka. "Will you be okay holding the fort till I get back?"

"I think so, but what if you get into trouble?" Anna asked, concerned for Elsa's safety, "I don't want to lose you."

"Anna, this moon is a barren wasteland," Elsa stated. "What's the worst that could happen? Besides, I'll just be in the cave by the ship, setting up the beacon. I'll be safe as a teddy wrapped in blankets." She gave Anna a hug. "See you in about an hour."

"Okay," Anna said uncertainly, "See you then."

Elsa packed the beacon into her backpack and headed for the nearby cave. She had to set up the beacon here in case any of the systems that were still active on the ship interfered with the signal.

Anna sat in the ship, waiting for Elsa to come back. She was afraid for her.

Elsa went to the back of the cave, taking the cylindrical beacon out of her backpack and setting it up. It was a rather slow and arduous process, but after about ten minutes, the beacon was fully functional. "There, now all we need to do is wait for someone to receive it."

At that moment, she heard a soft growling noise in the cave. "What's that?" she wondered.

Slowly, a huge creature with white fur and sharp claws lumbered into view. It resembled a demonic cross between a lion and a polar bear with large tusks on it's face.

Elsa took out her exterminator staff as she saw the creature. "You may not be a dune beetle, but this will take care of you!" She jabbed the creature with the staff.

The staff didn't seem to hurt the beast. It roared in annoyance.

"Oh fuck!" Elsa swore. She tried to run out of the cavern, but the creature grabbed her leg and threw her against the wall, smacking her head into the rocks. Then, everything went dark.

xXx

Anna suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, and it didn't have anything to do with the cold. Elsa was in trouble; she could feel it. Elsa had been gone for much longer than she should have been, Anna was worried sick. She poked her head out of the cargo hold door, seeing the cave not too far from the ship. "I'm coming for you, Nira."

Anna entered the cave, being very cautious. She could sense Elsa was nearby, and very weak. She crawled further into the cave, until she found Elsa. The Arendellian was hanging from the wall. She was covered in some kind of webbing, possibly so that whatever had captured her could make sure she wouldn't escape.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out. "Are you okay?!"

Elsa looked at her, eyes wide in panic. "Shhh!" she whispered. "It'll hear you! Get down!"

"What will hear me?" Anna asked.

Before Elsa had a chance to answer, the alien creature that had attacked Elsa arrived behind Anna. It snarled at Anna, slashing its claws at her.

"You hurt my nira!" Anna scowled. The tattoos under her new shirt began to glow blue, as did her eyes. The creature drew back as Anna's tattoos glowed with iridium energy. She fired a blast of energy from her hand at the creature, just barely missing it.

"That was only a warning shot," Anna said, an edge in her voice. "Let my nira go and I won't use my full power on you."

The beast growled, enraged. It charged towards her on all fours.

Anna held her hands together and began to chant. "Ze! Ka! Yo! Chaaaa!" She then fired a massive energy blast from her hands which ripped straight through the monster's chest.

The beast collapsed to the cave floor, dead and lifeless.

Anna smiled weakly at Elsa. "Nira… Safe now…." Without warning, she then collapsed into the snow.

"Anna!" Elsa cried. She struggled against the webbing that held her, eventually breaking free. She ran over to Anna, holding her close. She was ice cold. "Anna, can you hear me?"

Anna didn't stir; she was unconscious.

Elsa saw Anna's tattoos had turned a deep purple, much like the iridium that gave Anna her powers.

Anna's breathing was ragged and weak, the air barely making it to her lungs.

"I have to get her back to the ship," Elsa thought. She picked Anna up and made her way to the entrance of the cave. What she saw when she got out made her blood run cold. A Zetan scout ship, one of the ones that had been pursuing them, had landed just by the cargo ship. Already, Elsa could see Commander Hans and his soldiers inspecting the ship, obviously hunting for her and Anna.

"E-Els-sa..." Anna breathed.

"Don't move, Anna," Elsa told her, taking off the collar around her neck. "I'm sorry." She then took out her earpiece and threw it in the snow, stepping on it. The translator signal was what had led the soldiers right to them, and Elsa had only just realised that.

"J-jai… nevas efuin…." Anna moaned.

"I know what you need," Elsa said, "and I know just where to get it. Please, forgive me for what I'm about to do." Elsa walked towards the ship, Anna in her arms.

Anna looked up at Elsa. "Qu'as...?"

Elsa walked over to the soldiers, praying that things would be okay. "Soldiers of the Zetan Empire! I…" She sighed. "I surrender my friend to you."

The soldiers turned to her, blaster rifles charged and at the ready. Hans walked forward, and evil grind on his face. "You know, I never would've believed you to be the type to just give up."

"I'm not," Elsa said. "But Anna is hurt, and all the medical tech on my ship is broken. You are the only one's in a position to help save her life."

He smirked. "Don't worry; we'll put an end to her pain, I promise. And maybe yours as well, Captain." He snapped his fingers, and his soldiers took Anna aboard the ship.

Anna looked at Elsa with sad eyes. "Qu'il...?"

"I'm sorry," Elsa replied as two of the soldiers put her in handcuffs and led her onto the ship with Anna. "It's the only way."

"Lieutenant Ansaris." Hans called onto his communicator, "We've found the Knydaxian and the smuggler, prepare a containment cell for them."

"Yes sir." Eric replied, "Were they difficult to find?"

"No." Hans remarked. "In fact Captain Frost just brought the Knydaxian to me."

"Very good, sir." Eric accepted.

Hans then closed his communicator and instructed the pilot of the ship to lift off.

As the ship took off, Elsa could see the sad, defeated look in the Knydaxian girl's eyes. She had failed her.

"We'll get through this Anna." Elsa muttered to herself. "I promise you."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. Matt is back and active for helping me write chapters now, so yay! Also I hope you all had a lovely holiday season

As usual here's what Anna was saying.

"J-jai...nevas efuin…." = "I-I...need energy…."

"Qu'il…?" = "Why…?"

See ya next time ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The scout ship returned to the command ship and docked with it. Commander Hans led his prisoners off of the scout craft and onto the main bridge. "Not so tough now, are you, Knydaxian?" he sneered at Anna.

Anna glared at him. "Kiru ke." she said venomously.

Elsa looked away in shame. Anna was now in chains and in a containment pod, a force field around her. She hated seeing her friend like that, but it was the only way Anna would survive.

Anna looked at Elsa, a glimmer of hope in her yellow eyes. "Fein." she whispered.

Elsa looked away, a tear falling from her eye.

Commander Hans directed his attention to Elsa. "Welcome aboard the Black Raven, Captain Frost. She's one of the best cruisers in the entire Zetan fleet."

"Thank you, Commander." Elsa replied, faking a generous tone in her voice.

"Now, Captain, you have two options. Option one: be locked in a containment cell alongside your little friend here. Option two: swear loyalty to the Empire, and to me, and be allowed to walk relatively freely within my ship."

Elsa thought carefully. If she was in a cell, she would be closer to Anna, and be able to comfort her. But if she was on the outside, she could do so much more to help her. Plus, she knew Hans was the heir to the Empire, and that presented an opportunity she couldn't pass up. "I'll choose the latter." Elsa said. "on one condition."

"Oh?" Hans inquired. "And what would that be?"

"I know that you're the heir to the Empire," Elsa explained, "and as such, you'd need someone to continue your lineage. I'll become your wife and be loyal to you alone."

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Are you...offering yourself to me?"

"As your bride, yes." Elsa replied. "Do you accept me?"

Hans thought for a moment. This was perfect: he could acquire a wife skilled in combat, thus allowing them both to remain as soldiers. "Yes, I accept your terms."

Elsa kissed him, as Anna stared in wide-eyed horror. "Sona…" she whispered.

Hans smirked. "Come with me, my pet. You need a uniform. Lieutenant, please escort the Knydaxian to a containment cell."

Elsa gave Anna one last look before following Hans.

xXx

Anna sat in the corner of her holding cell on the Zetan command ship. She felt so weak; she had no iridium energy left in her body. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Elsa came down to her cell, now wearing a Zetan uniform. Anna had been placed in a special confinement cell on the ship that would keep her alive, but she would still be very weak.

Anna heard footsteps approaching her cell. "Elsa...?"

"It's me, Anna." Elsa replied. "I'm so sorry this had to happen."

Anna looked at her angrily. "Fierfek." she spat.

"I had no choice." Elsa looked away. "If you hate me, then fine. I'll accept that."

"Weita jai inusa."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry we can't talk properly; your translator was what led them to us in the first place. It's my fault. I'm only trying to make things right."

Anna scowled. "Jai nex deuta ke."

"I'm sorry." Elsa looked at the Knydaxian girl. "I'm going to try convincing the commander to drop you off on a peaceful planet, where you can live happily."

The anger on Anna's face began to mix with sadness. "Jai yunisa ke, Elsa. Jai...jai tokun ke. K'nas ja'tou nira."

"Anna, I'm doing this for you." Elsa explained. "If I wanted to abandon you, I would've thrown you out of the airlock when I found you in the cargo hold. But I didn't. I realised you were worth fighting for. You're just like me."

"J'enai nexis ani ke." Anna retorted. "J'enai nex fierfek."

"You lost your world, your life, your friends to the Zetans." Elsa replied. "All things considered, we're identical." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

With that, Elsa left Anna be and returned to her quarters. They had been on the Zetan ship for four days now, and Elsa was sharing quarters with the first officer, Lieutenant Eric Ansaris.

Eric soon entered their quarters. "How is she?" he asked. "The Knydaxian."

"Anna is fine, Eric." Elsa informed. She knew Eric sympathised with her about what she had been through. He was the first Zetan that Elsa would actually consider a friend. If he was a Zetan, that is.

"So that's her name." Eric mused. "Anna."

"Yes, it is." Elsa said. "I just wish she wasn't in that damn cell."

"She can't be allowed to walk free. Even in that weakened state, she's still dangerous."

"I know, you've told me that about a hundred times now/" Elsa remarked.

Eric sighed. "Captain Frost...have you ever had a moment where you began to question yourself, and your deepest beliefs?"

"I did that when I was forced to come on this ship." Elsa answered. "And pledged myself to that bastard captain of yours." She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm going to marry that man."

"Ever since your friend burned his face, he's been a completely different man," Eric commented. "The commander that I knew wouldn't allow a personal vendetta to get in the way of a mission."

"Why didn't he get rid of the scar?" Elsa asked. "He could have just used a dermal regenerator on his face and it would be all gone."

The lieutenant shrugged. "I don't know. It's like…nothing matters to him anymore except killing her. Like when his face was burned, his soul and sense of honour were just destroyed."

"If that's the case, why didn't he say no to marrying me?"

"I don't know," Eric repeated. "I'm starting to wonder if joining them was a good idea."

"The military?" Elsa inquired.

He nodded. "I'm not actually a Zetan. I come from the planet Orphenis. It was one of the first planets to be overtaken by the Empire. It was a few years before they took your world. Before the war began."

"So we're around the same age." Elsa surmised.

"No. You're definitely older. I know that Arendellians age more slowly."

"I see," Elsa stated. "Well, I'm actually a member of the Arendelle royal family. My cousin was the crown princess."

"Really?"

Elsa nodded. "Not that it means anything. My people were still treated as slaves by the Empire, no matter what social class they were."

"So were mine." Eric replied. "That's why I joined the Zetan military. I thought if I helped them conquer new worlds…maybe they'd leave my world alone."

"Obviously not." Elsa remarked.

"It wasn't until you and Anna came along that I started having doubts."

Elsa gazed out of the window, seeing the streaking lines of warp space flying past. "I can't believe Zeta Prime is this far away. I must have jumped to warp so many times trying to get Anna to Aquatus that I lost count."

"I know," Eric agreed, looking out the window as well. "It's several lightyears from Zeta Prime to the neutral zone. Lucky for us, we have warp technology. We can make the jump in a matter of days."

"It's a few days too long for me." Elsa said.

Eric sat down on his bed. "Why did you offer to marry him?"

"An advantage." she explained. "I knew if I was his bride, he'd treat me better than just an officer or a crew member. And maybe, just maybe, I could convince him to be easy on Anna."

"True, but what are you gonna do with that advantage?"

"Figure out a way to get Anna and me both off this ship. Or Hans off the ship; either way, I want us to be safe."

"I don't think she'll go with you. If she's anything like us, she won't trust you."

Elsa sighed. "I know. But she's my responsibility, and I won't let her die in some Zetan prison."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because…I don't know. I just do."

"How did you two meet?"

Elsa chuckled. "Found her in the cargo hold of my ship about a week ago."

"She stowed away, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't just get rid of her?"

"No." Elsa replied. "You don't exactly get rid of someone who's scared half to death."

"Why was she scared?" Eric asked.

"She was a slave girl. She barely escaped with her life." Elsa shed a tear. "She's only a kid, Eric."

"Wait a minute. A Knydaxian slave girl? Was she, by any chance, sent to Decine?"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, a local gang lord named Duke Weselton bought her."

"Oh, God." Eric looked at his hands. "I…I sold her to him."

Elsa looked at him, shocked. "What?!" She became enraged and grabbed Eric by the neck, pinning him against the wall. "Why did you do that to her? Why?! She didn't deserve to have the shit she's been through done to her! And you probably just wanted to sell her for a few good credits to blow on some Asari whore, you sick fucking bastard!"

"D-didn't…take…money…." he choked. "Gave it…to Hans…selling her…his idea…."

Elsa released him. "Hans sold her too? Then why does he want her back?!"

"He was against the idea of killing the races the Empire conquered," Eric explained, rubbing his neck. "He voted to enslave them. Free labor. But Anna...he wants her as a trophy."

"So why didn't he just keep her when he sold them all?"

"Because he wasn't scarred by her then."

"I see." Elsa replied, sitting down. "I'm so sorry for that, it's just…."

"No, I don't blame you. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of."

Elsa looked at him. "You're not like the other bastards on this ship at all, are you?"

He shook his head. "I may not be the only non-Zetan, but I'm the only one willing to help you."

"Good, because I really don't wanna marry Hans."

"And I don't want to work for him anymore. Now, listen carefully. Anna's cell is supplying her with trace amounts of iridium energy from the warp drive. Not enough to give her power, but enough to keep her alive. If we can get her in contact with the warp drive, she'll go through the roof."

"What do you mean?"

"The energy from the warp drive. She can absorb it. Her powers will grow exponentially."

"How much will they grow? Will she be able to control it?"

"I don't know, but right now, that's our best shot. We can take a scout fighter back to the moon of Geon IV and fix your ship."

"Not a chance. My ship is beyond repair." Elsa replied. Which is why we're going to take over this ship."

"Are you insane?! There's no way we can pull that off!"

"We have to, Eric. For our sake, and Anna's."

"Elsa, trust me. If we take the scout ship down to the surface and use parts from it's engines, we can get your ship up and running again. We can't take over the Black Raven. I've seen others die trying."

"We can take this ship over; we just need to convince the crew that it's a good idea," Elsa explained. "I'm pretty sure you're not only the one on this garbage scow that thinks Hans is nuts."

"Almost everyone else was indoctrinated. They follow Hans' orders without question."

"And how do you know? From what I've seen of the crew, you're not exactly a social bunch."

"I'm the second-in-command here. I've given out orders before. The crew never disobeys."

"Well then, you'll just have to give them a few more orders, won't you?" Elsa was confident that they would succeed and that Anna would soon be safe.

xXx

Meanwhile, in Hans' quarters, the computer on his desk began to beep. "Incoming transmission from Zeta Prime." it stated.

Hans sighed. The bitch requires me once again." He pressed the button on his computer. "Hello, Mother."

Empress Maleficent nodded. "Hello, Commander. Have you captured the Knydaxian?"

"Yes, Mother. She's in our custody. In fact, I have good news for you."

"And what is that?"

"I'm coming home to marry."

She smiled. "So you are retiring?"

"I suppose you could say that. I plan on marrying my new bride as soon as you'd allow me to."

"Excellent. Please bring her to me when you return. I wish to meet her."

"Certainly, Mother. I'm sure she'd be very glad to meet you."

"What of the Knydaxian?"

"As I said before, Mother, she is currently in a containment cell. Nowhere near our warp core."

"Good. Do not allow her to escape."

"I don't intend to." He placed his fist over his heart. "Glory to the Empire"

She mirrored his action. "Return safely, my son."

Hans ended the transmission, smiling wickedly. "Oh, I will, Mother," he said to himself. "But when I arrive, I'm afraid you'll be the one who won't be safe."

xXx

 **Author's note:** This is the start of the next big arc for the story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. I do belive this will be the last chapter I post in 2016 (Or not depending on when I post this)

Here's what Anna was saying.

"Kiru ke." = "Fuck you."

"Fein." = "Help."

"Fierfek." = "Traitor."

"Weita jai inusa." = "Leave me alone."

"Jai nex deuta ke." = "I don't believe you."

"Jai yunisa ke, Elsa. Jai...jai tokun ke. K'nas ja'tou nira." = "I trusted you, Elsa. I...I loved you. You were my sister."

"J'enai nexis ani ke. J'enai nex fierfek." = "I'm nothing like you. I'm not a traitor."

See ya next time! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back on Decine, Kristoff sat in his room in the complex. He was worried; he hadn't heard from Elsa in days. He prayed that the Empire hadn't gotten their slimy claws on her. He was looking a photo of him and Elsa from when they had first met 15 years ago, when Kristoff had just dropped out of the Federation academy. He remembered having a lot more hair on his head than he did now.

At that moment, he suddenly heard a rumbling sound coming from outside. He looked out the window to see a large, pristine chromium-plated ship landing just outside the complex. He ran outside and shouted, "Hey! Whoever you are, this is private property! You're trespassing!"

The ramp lowered, and a crimson-haired young woman in a blue sparkly dress walked out. Her face was covered with a thin veil. "My name's Ariel Triton. I'm looking for an Arendellian named Elsa Frost."

Kristoff looked at her, confused. "How do you know Elsa?"

"We met on Beck Station." the redhead explained.

"Oh!" Kristoff realised. "You must be the Aquatan girl she mentioned."

"That's me." She turned her head so that Kristoff could see her gills.

"Why are you looking for her anyway? Did she owe you something?"

"I guess you could say that. You're welcome to come onto my ship, if you like."

"I don't know where she is, actually." Kristoff remarked, "but I don't mind coming to find her with you."

"Then come with me. I'm the only one on board. Well, me and a handful of service robots."

"Gladly." Kristoff agreed. He walked onto the ship and admired the surroundings. "Wow! Nice ship! What are you, some kind of royalty?"

"Not exactly," she stated. "My father is the Aquatan ambassador to the Earth Federation."

"That must be a well-paid job," Kristoff remarked.

"Surprisingly so. This ship is top-of-the-line. Warp capability, and even deflector shields if necessary."

Kristoff sat down. "So what's with the veil? Is that like a thing for Aquatans?"

She nodded. "I have to wear it until I see Elsa again. She's my betrothed."

"What?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen? Elsa never commits to relationships!"

Ariel blushed. "We…made love. To my people, that means forming a sacred bond."

"Oh…." Kristoff sighed. "I don't think Elsa realised that. But I'm sure she would be glad to know that you're looking for her with me."

"Where do you think she is? I remember her saying something about having to babysit."

"Babysit?" Kristoff asked. "Oh, that! She's been looking after a slave girl she found, named Anna. She told me she was taking her to your planet."

"Why would she bring a slave girl to Aquatus? That sort of thing's illegal there."

"She's not a slave girl anymore." Kristoff explained. "Elsa wants her to have a normal life."

"Oh, you mean the slave escaped? Good for her."

"Yes she did. Elsa wants her to have a happy life."

"I understand, but again, I must ask: why bring her to Aquatus?"

"She's Knydaxian. Her planet was taken over by the Zetans, so Elsa wants her to be somewhere safe in Federation space."

"Knydaxian?" Ariel's blue eyes filled with wonder. "I've heard so many legends about them. They say that the most powerful of them could reshape their surroundings with a wave of their hand."

"She's no legend. I've heard a few stories about her from Elsa; she apparently almost burnt a guy's face off."

"If what I've heard is true, that man must have messed up something fierce to make her that angry."

"That might be true. In any case, Elsa is missing, and we've gotta find her."

"I hope we can. I wanna meet this Knydaxian. Did you know they worshipped iridium?"

"Yeah. That's why the Zetans took over Anna's world…and Elsa's."

"I remember. Elsa told me that the Empire polluted her world."

"How did you track Elsa's ship here anyway? Can your ship's sensors follow the ion trail from her engines?"

"No, but I do have pretty good reasoning skills. I saw sand on her clothes. There was only one planet close to Beck Station that was a desert world: Decine."

"Well then, it looks like I have some work to do." Kristoff stated.

xXx

Eric sat in his quarters, thinking. What was he getting himself into? It was basically going to be an Orphenian soldier, an Arendellian smuggler, and a weakened Knydaxian slave girl against an entire ship.

Elsa then arrived in the room. "Yo, Eric, I've got good news."

"I somehow doubt that." Eric replied.

"I was in the mess hall, and I heard rumors that someone on the ship might be seeing things our way."

Eric smiled. "Of course. Ensigns Wilde and Hamada. Those two always were too clever for their own good."

"Do you think we can meet up with them? Maybe get them to join our cause?"

"It's certainly possible. They're two of the smartest guys I know. They can help us figure out how to free Anna."

"Good. You set up a meeting."

"I can do better than that." He took a communicator from his belt. "Ensign Hamada, this is Lieutenant Ansaris. Please report to my quarters. Bring Ensign Wilde with you."

"On my way, sir," a youthful voice responded.

Elsa smiled. "You ever thought of being a smuggler? A charmer like you would be a master at my job."

"You know, Elsa, there's just one problem with being a renowned smuggler." He smirked. "If you're renowned, you're not doing it right."

"It's been very profitable," Elsa remarked.

"Never mind." Just then, the door buzzed. "Come in."

A young man with messy black hair entered, followed by what could only be described as an anthropomorphic fox. "You wanted to see us, Lieutenant?" the fox asked.

"Yes, Ensign Wilde," Eric replied, "I did."

"A Vulpian?" Elsa commented, recognising the fox. "I didn't know they had you in the Zetan military."

"Elsa, this is Ensign Nick Wilde of Vulpis, and Ensign Hiro Hamada of Metebelis III," Eric introduced them. "Gentlemen, this is Elsa Frost, a famous smuggler from Arendelle."

"And your commander's fiancée, at least for the moment," Elsa stated. "I hear you two aren't particularly fond of him."

Nick nodded. "As a commanding officer, he couldn't be better. He's brave, he's got a brilliant strategic mind, and he knows how to run a ship. But as a person..." He turned to Eric. "Permission to speak freely, Lieutenant?"

Eric nodded. "Of course."

Nick sighed. "As a person, he's a giant asshole and a massive prick. I'm the only Vulpian on this ship, and he makes sure to remind me of that whenever he sees me."

"I understand your resentment, Ensign," Elsa said. "I've seen Hans do the same to Anna." She directed her attention towards the young Metebelan. "What about you, Hiro? Why don't you like Hans?"

Hiro frowned. "Because he mocks me too, and not because I'm a minority. I'm the youngest person on the ship, at least in Earth years. I used to work on the bridge, back when Commander Gaston ran the ship. But when Gaston retired and Hans took over, he sent me to engineering. You know why? Because the bridge is no place for a child."

"Who's Gaston?" Elsa asked.

"He was the last commander of the Black Raven." Eric explained. "He had a big ego, but he at least treated the crew with some respect."

"I see. Well, I'll promise to treat you with the respect you deserve, since both myself and Eric feel the same way about Hans. Are you with us?"

Hiro nodded. "Definitely."

"No question," Nick agreed. "But if we're gonna take over the ship, we'll need a lot more help. The problem is, there's no more help to be found."

"That's why we're relying on you to try and get some of your fellow crew members interested in joining us. We don't need all of them; just as many as you can get."

"That's what I said," Nick explained. "There's nobody else. They all obey Hans without question."

"Then try and convince them," Elsa argued. "Bribe, broker a deal, I don't care; just help them see the light."

"Wait," Hiro said. "There's still one person that might help us."

Nick looked at him incredulously. "Don't tell me. Please, for the love of God, don't tell me."

"Yep," the Metebelan confirmed. "Baymax."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Baymax?"

"A robot that I designed. He helps out the ship's medical officer, Dr. Facilier."

"Eric, add another recruit to the list of those in our cause," Elsa instructed. "Hiro, can you take me to this robot of yours?"

"Sure. And if we're lucky, we can get the good doctor on our side too."

"Take me there, then."

"Okay. Follow me." He led Elsa to the medical bay, where the robot met them. "Hello, Ensign Hamada," it said calmly. "How may I be of assistance?"

Elsa gave the robot a once-over. He was quite chubby for a robot, resembling a balloon with arms and legs. He had a very simplistic face, with only two large dots for eyes and a long line representing a mouth..

"Baymax, we need your help," Hiro explained. "We're planning to take control of the ship."

"Why?" the robot inquired.

"Because your commander is…ineffective at his job," Elsa put in, "which could endanger the health of the crew."

"I have noticed that Commander Hans has a somewhat negative effect on the emotional health of certain officers," Baymax remarked.

"Exactly. So, by joining us, you'll be making a more positive impact," Elsa informed the robot.

"Not so fast," a smooth voice interrupted. A tall, thin man with dark skin and a mustache approached them. "What y'all are talking about sounds a lot like mutiny."

"Exactly, Doc," Hiro replied. "Don't tell me you don't have any problems with how Hans runs things."

"Doctor Facilier, I presume?" Elsa surmised.

"That's me. Though some folks call me the Shadow Man." He grinned.

"And why might that be?"

"Some say he was a witch doctor back on his home planet," Hiro explained.

Dr. Facilier laughed. "Kid, you got a crazy imagination."

"So I assume you feel the same way as Ensigns Hamada and Wilde about Commander Hans?"

"Me?" He shrugged. "I couldn't care less. Long as he doesn't get in my way."

"But you can see the effect he has on the crew. Your robot assistant sees that; why not you?"

"Honey, I ain't exactly known for my bedside manner." He chuckled.

"Will you at least help treat our injuries if we're wounded during they mutiny we're planning?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what y'all got for me."

"You expect us to pay you to help us?" Hiro asked.

"Why not? Ol' Commander Sideburns does."

"Alright," Elsa conceded. "If this mutiny is successful, I'll take you back to my complex on Decine, and you'll get a sum of 400 kilos of Alolan ore, agreed?" Elsa was keen to broker a deal with the doctor.

He smiled, cleaning some dirt from under his fingernails. "Who said I wanted money?"

"What do you want, then?"

"Not just money," he answered. "Power. Bein' a _bokor_ is fun and all, but it ain't getting me what I'm after."

Hiro frowned. "I knew it. You are a witch doctor!"

"Hang on," Elsa said, trying to calm the situation down.

"See, I made a deal with some folks back home," Dr. Facilier explained. "I guess you could say…I got friends on the other side. I owe 'em, and I've been tryin' to pay 'em back."

"What friends might those be?" Elsa asked.

"If the rumours are true," Hiro said, "they're voodoo spirits. He owes them souls. But you're too afraid to give them your own, aren't you, Doc?"

"Watch it, kid," Dr. Facilier snarled.

"Alright. If we take over the ship, you can have the souls of Hans and all those on this ship who support him. Agreed?"

Dr. Facilier smiled. "You're a girl after my own heart, honey."

"Very well. Think you can convince some of your patients to support us?"

"Don't need to. My friends'll lend a hand. And so will he." He pointed to his shadow on the floor.

Elsa smirked. "Does Hans know his chief medical officer is a sorcerer?"

"Not a sorcerer, honey. A _bokor_. That's what we call witch doctors back home."

"Well then, _Bokor_ Facilier, " Elsa replied. "Welcome to the rebellion."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Happy new years eve everyone! By the time this chapter is published, me and Matt will have probably finished writing this story. Also we got Ketih fucking david in this story! Yay!

Also pay close attention to Ariel and Kristoff. They'll probably be around for a few more chapters.

PS: I changed my username to the one from my deviantart

As always see ya next time! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kristoff was on the moon of Geon IV, sifting through the wreckage of Elsa's ship. He and Ariel had tracked the ship's ion trail to the ice moon using some modifications he had made to Ariel's sensors. Now that he was finally here, his heart was sinking. He feared that his best friend of many years was now dead.

Ariel stood behind him. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know," Kristoff replied, sweeping the area with his scanning device. "But whatever happened, she's not here."

"Then she's probably still alive."

Kristoff noticed the nearby cave. "Let's take a look in there. Elsa could have left something behind."

As they walked towards it, Ariel heard a faint beeping sound. "Do you hear that?"

Kristoff nodded. "I hear it." They walked to the back of the cave and saw Elsa's homing beacon standing in its place, untouched. Kristoff moved over to the beacon and looked it over. "Looks like this beacon's transmitter relay went bust about an hour ago. It's transmitting a signal, but it's not transmitting far enough that anyone can receive it."

"Let me see," Ariel offered. "I might be able to get something off of it." She knelt down and touched the beacon, her eyes closed. After about five seconds, she muttered, "I have to reach the Federation. I have to get to Aquatus. I have to keep her safe."

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked.

Ariel opened her eyes. "I'm an empath," she explained. "I can tell you what Elsa was thinking and feeling while she was working on this."

"I didn't know Aquatans were empaths."

"We're not. Not all of us. It's a rare gift."

"I see," Kristoff surmised. "Well, can your empath powers tell us where Elsa is right now?"

Ariel shook her head. "No. All I can tell you is that Elsa was really scared; for herself, and for the Knydaxian."

Kristoff sighed. "That's Elsa for you. Always looking out for herself and those she cared about."

"And there was something else…something about the Zetans."

"Zetans?" Kristoff asked incredulously. "They were here? But this is Federation space!"

The Aquatan shrugged. "I don't know. My guess is they pursued Elsa into neutral space, and she managed to get this far before they shot her down."

"Must have been a pretty heavily armed ship to take Elsa down," Kristoff commented.

"The beacon's told me all it can."

Kristoff shook his head "Alright, let's get back to the ship. This ice ball is already starting to freeze my balls off."

Ariel giggled. "Humans have such funny sayings."

Soon they were back on their ship, in orbit around Geon IV, planning their next move.

"Do you think that maybe the Zetans captured them?" Ariel wondered.

"If they did, they're probably in Zetan space right now," Kristoff theorised. "I'd rather not put your yacht in weapons range of a Zetan fleet."

"Especially considering it can't fight back." She agreed.

Kristoff then thought for a moment. "I have an idea. If I modify the sensors to track the Zetan engine trail, we'll be able to follow the ship that Elsa was on."

"Assuming they did capture her. For all we know, a Ferovore could have eaten them."

"No, Elsa wouldn't be eaten by that. Besides, I saw a dead one in the cave. I just need to find some kind of cloaking device to conceal our ship while we're deep in Zetan space."

"My ship doesn't have anything like that. It was built for travel, not combat."

"And the one on Elsa's ship was probably trashed in the crash," Kristoff stated. "Does your father have any friends in the Federation military?"

"Well, there is one," Ariel answered after a moment's thought. "Prince Naveen of Deuteris."

"That royal prick who married that holo-vid chef?" Kristoff inquired. "God, that guy's voice is annoying."

"Maybe, but a quarter of the Federation's soldiers come from Deuteris. They know how to fight."

"Woah woah woah," Kristoff said, holding up his hands in a slow-down gesture. "We are not taking an army just to find my best friend."

"You're right. We're taking an army to find my bride-to-be."

Kristoff sighed. "This is exactly why I ditched out of the Academy. Everyone blows everything way out of proportion."

"We have to save them," Ariel argued. "If what you've told me is true, Elsa's babysitting the last Knydaxian."

"It doesn't matter if Anna is the last of her kind. Elsa will look after her; I'm sure of that."

"But she can't if they're both dead."

"Elsa's lived a long life. She wouldn't let it end from the shot of a Zetan blaster."

"We have to do something, dammit!" Ariel shouted. "We can't just sit by and let them die!"

Kristoff put his hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Ariel, you don't know Elsa like I do. She'll make it, I promise you."

"How can you be sure? How do you know she's not dead already?"

"Calm down, Elsa is fine," Kristoff reassured her.

"Please, Kristoff, we have to find her."

"And we will. But we'll find her my way, not your guns-blazing galactic-war way."

Ariel nodded, taking a deep breath. "If nothing else, the Deuterians can at least give us the cloaking technology we need."

"Alright. Where can we find this Prince Naveen?"

"On Deuteris, of course."

"Punch in the coordinates," Kristoff instructed.

Ariel nodded. "Right. If we travel at maximum warp, we can be there in about an hour."

"Got it. Oh, and Ariel?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be marrying Elsa soon enough, I promise you."

"I hope so."

xXx

Still locked in her cell, Anna gazed out the window at the streaking lines of warp space. It was so beautiful. Like that nebula Elsa had shown her...

"Sona." she muttered to herself. "Na'oi reqon."

Elsa came down to Anna's cell, holding a plate full of food she knew Anna liked. "Anna, I've brought something for you."

Anna saw Elsa's reflection in the window. "Ke'tou reqon," she repeated, not turning around.

"Anna, I know you hate me. I'm trying to work things out for us." Elsa slid the plate of food into the containment cell. "Fried Chekla, your favourite. Remember when I gave you some at the refuelling station?"

Anna didn't respond. Elsa could tell she was being given the silent treatment. She saw the star field out of the cell's window. "Nice view. I remember when you saw that nebula before we crashed on that moon near Geon IV. You were so happy to see it."

"Sani," Anna said softly. "Nu'ans jey'naj."

Elsa pulled something out of her pocket. "One of the other crew members gave me this. I think you should have it." In Elsa's hand was a translator collar similar to the one that she had given Anna before.

Anna turned her head so that she could see Elsa out of the corner of her eye. "Qu'il?"

"Because I want to be able to understand you again," Elsa explained. "Because I care about you. This translator will make everyone understand you." Elsa slid the collar into the cell.

Anna picked it up, looking at it for a few moments before putting it on.

"Why, Elsa?" she asked in English, "Why'd you break your promise?"

"I didn't break any promise, Anna. Our ship's medical tech was broken. I knew if there was any chance of us making out of it alive, it would be here."

"I used up the last of the iridium energy in my body to save you back there. Elsa...I'm dying."

"I know, but there's something on this ship that will bring you back to life," Elsa replied. "This ship runs on an iridium warp drive. One of the officers told me that it will supercharge you, make you feel more powerful than ever before"

"Why are you telling me this? I saw you kiss the leader. You're going to marry him."

Elsa shook her head. "I lied to him, Anna. I'm deceiving him."

"You mean...you don't love him?"

"No. Actually, I…." Elsa paused for a moment. "Never mind, But the point is, I haven't been lying to you. I've been working with some of the crew members to stage a mutiny to get Hans off this ship."

Anna tilted her head to one side. "Why?"

"To help you! To help us be free! Anna, I've been doing this all for you!"

"I understand that. What I want to know is, why do you care so much about me? I'm nobody. I stowed away on your ship."

"Because I love you!" Elsa cried. She then realised what she had said. "Oh, God…. I'm sorry."

Anna stared. "You...what?"

Elsa looked at her in horror before running away back to her quarters.

Anna was in total shock. " _Elsa...loves me?_ "

xXx

Elsa sat in the corner of her quarters, ashamed of what she had said to Anna. Soon, Ensign Wilde entered the room. "Captain Frost?"

"Nick?" Elsa realised that the young ensign was there. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Eric and Facilier trying to recruit more members to our cause."

"We're not having any luck." He noticed tears in Elsa's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not really."

The Vulpian approached her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, catastrophically wrong."

"Well, whatever it is, you can tell me. We Vulpians are good at keeping secrets."

Elsa sighed. "Alright. I gave Anna that translator collar you found, and things kinda went to shit…. And I said something I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?" Nick asked. "I won't tell anyone."

Elsa began to cry. "I said…I said I loved her"

Nick patted her shoulder. "Is that really how you feel about her?"

"Yes," Elsa sobbed. "I love her so much."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is I don't want this to ruin things for us. I'm scared of being in love."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I lost a good friend long ago. She was in love, and that love ended up making her lose everything."

"Oh…." Nick didn't know how to respond.

"I just want Anna to have a normal, happy life, and then I never want to see her again."

"I doubt that's what you really want," Nick replied.

"It is what I really want," Elsa stated.

"Elsa, Anna clearly feels the same way. After all, you're probably the first person to ever give her this much care and attention, in a good way of course."

"Nick, she was a slave girl," Elsa explained.

"So? My wife was a police officer. That didn't change how I felt about her. The point I'm getting at is this. You love Anna, deep inside, but because of all that's happened to you, you're too scared to admit that you want to be with her."

"I guess so…." Elsa looked down.

"You wanna know an honest fox's advice?" Nick offered. "You go and see Anna about it. Tell her how you feel, but only when you're ready. Only then will you feel at peace."

"But I'm ashamed to be with her like this," Elsa cried.

"Don't be," Nick comforted her. "Just be yourself when you're with her, because that's how she would want you to be."

"You're right Nick, Thank you." Elsa held the Vulpian's paw. "But please keep this between us; don't tell Eric or Hiro. I want it to be private. And don't try and see Anna about it yourself either."

"I won't tell anyone," Nick replied. "I promise. She's your girl, not mine."

"Thank you," Elsa said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No problem." Nick smiled. "Anything for a friend."

Elsa hugged the Vulpian. "Come on, let's go see how Eric and Hiro are doing."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Okay some pretty heavy stuff happened in this chapter, but don't worry all will be well in the next one, I assure you. Also Happy new year!

And for the second to last time, here's what Anna was saying.

"Sona. Na'oi reqon." = "No. She's evil."

"Ke'tou reqon." = "You're evil."

"Sani. Nu'ans jey'naj." = "Yes. It was beautiful."

"Qu'il?" = "Why?"

See ya next time ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Trigger warning: there is some Hans x Elsa in this chapter_

It had been a day since Elsa had her argument with Anna, and she was still shaken up from it. She wanted to heed Nick's advice to try and go see her, but she just couldn't find the courage to. Now she was in the mess hall with Eric, discussing their plans.

"Okay," Eric said. "We've got seven people on our team. The hard part's gonna be getting Anna to the warp reactor."

"There's an even harder part," Elsa replied. "Apparently once we reach Zeta Prime tomorrow, Hans's mother, the Empress herself, is coming aboard."

"Shit!" Eric swore under his breath. "We're screwed."

"Not exactly. I have an idea; there aren't that many security officers on this ship, right? They'll all be protecting Hans and his mom, which gives us the perfect opportunity to spring Anna. But we need someone to distract the security sensors; just because there won't be guards, doesn't mean they won't know what's going on."

Eric nodded. "I think Hiro can handle that."

"I'll be making small talk with Hans' mom, taking her attention away from you," Elsa went on. "If things go to shit, I'll rendezvous with you at the warp reactor."

"Okay. Facilier and Nick will bust Anna out."

"No, you go with them. I'll just tell Hans you're not feeling well. We'll keep in radio contact."

"Okay." Eric then sighed, looking down at his food. "This is really risky, Elsa," he said. "If this goes wrong, we're all dead."

"I know," Elsa replied, annoyed. "I'm not stupid, Eric!"

"I never said you were."

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just having a bad day."

"It's Anna, isn't it? You're worried about her."

"How do you know? Nick told you, didn't he?"

Eric looked confused. "Nick? What does he have to do with it?"

Elsa groaned "If you must know, I went to see Anna last night. Something happened and I got upset. Nick comforted me, but I still feel shaken up."

"What happened?"

"I…." Elsa looked down. "I said something I didn't want to say."

"Listen, Elsa. Whatever it is you said, you need to own up to it. Face her."

"That's what Nick said…but still…."

"Look, if this plan is gonna work, you need to have a clear head."

"I can deal with it!" Elsa argued.

"Are you sure?" Eric retorted. "Because you don't seem to be dealing with it too well right now."

Elsa groaned. "You're right. Can you pull some strings to make sure Anna and I aren't disturbed for the next little while?"

"No problem. Hiro can keep the security systems occupied for you."

"Thank you, Eric," Elsa said gratefully. "You're a true friend."

"Any time. I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

xXx

A few hours later, Elsa went down to the cell block, wanting to straighten things out with Anna.

Anna was lying on the floor, sleeping.

Elsa sat outside the cell door, being quiet as to not disturb Anna.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and noticed the Arendellian. "Elsa?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Anna," Elsa replied. "I just came to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Is it true what you said?" she asked. "Do you…love me?"

Elsa sighed, nodding. "Yes, it's true. I'm in love with you."

Anna was silent for several moments. "Elsa…I think…I think I feel the same."

"I know. I figured you would. I'm probably the best thing that's ever happened to you."

She nodded. She placed her hand on the force field blocking the exit of the containment cell. "Elsa…will you be my special one?"

Elsa pressed the code on the door of the cell, opening it and going inside. "If you mean be your girlfriend, yes I will."

Anna gazed into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes.

Elsa sat by Anna and smiled. Just then, Elsa's communicator beeped. "Elsa, it's Hiro. You need to get out of there. The systems are about to come back online."

"No. I'm not leaving Anna," Elsa said sternly. "Keep the system offline. Make excuses if you have to."

"I can't, Elsa," Hiro replied. "The system is repairing itself; I can't stop it."

"Just do it!"

"I can't!"

"Then try!"

"I have! Nothing's working!"

"Then break the damn system! Smash the computer terminal!"

"And risk getting locked up myself?!"

"I don't care! Just say someone else did it."

"They won't believe me. Elsa, please, get out of there."

Elsa admitted defeat. "One minute, and I'll be gone." She turned off her communicator, then went over to Anna and gave her a passionate kiss.

Anna's eyes went wide in shock.

Elsa quickly pulled away. "You'll be getting out of here tomorrow," she spoke softly. "I promise."

Anna just looked at her, stunned.

"I love you," Elsa told Anna. With that, she quickly ran out of the cell block as the security system reactivated.

"I…I love you too," Anna whispered.

Hiro called Elsa again. "Elsa, I'm so sorry I had to cut everything short there."

"It's okay. I've got everything off my conscience now," Elsa accepted.

"Good. We'll need your help tomorrow."

Elsa then returned to her quarters, and Eric met her there. "How did it go?"

"Not as great as I'd hoped," Elsa explained. "The security system came back online before I even had the chance to express my feelings."

"Listen, Elsa. I have some bad news. Once Anna leaves that cell, she won't have any energy left in her body. If we can't get her to the reactor in time...she'll die."

"Then you, Nick, Baymax, and the doctor will have to work fast," Elsa replied.

"I know. We'll be cutting it really close."

Elsa looked at the clock. "I've got to be with Hans for dinner in ten minutes."

"Okay. You'd better go."

"See ya, Eric. If anything comes up, let me know when I get back." Elsa quickly got changed into a blue, formal dress and walked over to Hans' quarters, pressing the button next to the door.

"Come in," Hans said.

Elsa entered the room, putting on her best fake smile.

Hans grinned. "Elsa, my dear! You're right on time."

"Really? I was worried I might be late," Elsa excused.

"Please, sit. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Elsa sat down at the table, smiling.

"Have you been to check on your little friend lately?"

"No. In fact, I've been glad to be rid of her," Elsa lied. "I'd much rather spend time with you."

"Good. I'm looking forward to my mother's visit tomorrow."

"I hope I make a good impression on her. I hear the empress is very keen on women."

"It won't matter what kind of impression you make."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Hans, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Your mother has green skin, correct? And yet you and your grandfather have a normal skin colour. Why is that?"

Hans sighed. "My mother, unfortunately, isn't a pure Zetan."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"My grandmother was from Zebes. They have green skin."

"I see," Elsa stated, "I take it your grandfather Xanatos was fond of that planet?"

Hans shrugged. "I suppose he was."

Elsa leaned her hand over and touched Hans' hand. "I love you so much, my Zetan prince."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"It's a shame we can't be married already," she cooed.

"No, but we will be soon enough."

Elsa felt herself getting wet. It had been two weeks since she had made love to Ariel; now her body begged for sex. She didn't want to use Hans for sex, since she mostly preferred women, but it seemed she had no choice. She prayed silently for Anna to forgive her.

Hans met her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa looked at him. "No, something is very right." She slid over to him seductively and stroked his chin.

He smiled. "You want me, don't you?"

Elsa nodded, cupping his cheeks for a kiss.

Hans led her to his bed, and Elsa disrobed herself, presenting her naked body to him.

Hans groped her breasts, kissing her lips.

She moaned and kissed him back.

They began to make out with each other, their tongues dancing and swirling.

Hans soon took off his own clothes as well, his cock fully erect. It was built like a tree stump: what it lacked in length, it made up for in girth.

Elsa smirked and took the large member into her mouth, kissing it.

"Mmm..." Hans moaned. As Elsa began to suck his cock, he threaded his fingers through Elsa's hair. "Oh, yes..."

She kept sucking expertly, drawing moans of pleasure from him.

Soon, Elsa pulled away. "Fuck my pussy, beloved. Please. I want it so badly!"

Hans laid Elsa on his bed, spreading her legs and thrusting his cock into her. "Ahhhh!"

Elsa moaned in pleasure.

Hans' hips started to roll, fucking Elsa's pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Elsa gasped, feeling herself being pounded.

"You like this, Elsa?" Hans asked.

Elsa kept moaning loudly.

Encouraged by this, Hans kept going, thrusting Elsa hard.

"Oh, daddy!" Elsa cried out.

Hans grinned. "Who's your daddy, Elsa?"

"You are, Hans! You're my daddy!"

Before long, Hans stopped, pulling out. "I don't want you getting pregnant. Not yet, anyway." He rolled Elsa onto her back and slid his cock into her rear.

"OOhhhh!" Elsa groaned. As he pumped her ass, her fingers slipped between her legs, playing with her folds. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Finally, Hans came, filling Elsa's rectum with his hot seed.

"OOOHHH!" Elsa moaned, fingering her pussy to release her own juices.

He smirked in satisfaction. "How was it?"

Elsa didn't say anything, instead just panting weakly.

"Good girl," he said, patting her cheek. "Remind me to tell the Knydaxian all about it."

Elsa then snapped to her senses. _"Oh, gods"_ , she thought. _"What have I done?"_ She started moving to strangle Hans, but stopped. Her sense of duty to Anna forced her to remain calm. "I'll give that slut what she deserves the moment I'm your wife," Elsa replied.

"Good. Assuming she lives that long, of course."

Elsa faked a smile. "Goodnight, baby."

"Good night, Elsa."

Elsa rushed back to her quarters and ran to the bathroom, immediately throwing up in the toilet.

Eric walked in to see Elsa on the bathroom floor. "What happened?"

Elsa was shaking. "Gods above, I'm never doing that again."

"What did you do?"

"I had sex with Hans," she admitted.

Eric's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Elsa nodded. "I had to, in order to please my libido."

"Oh, that's right. Arendellians have ridiculous sex drives."

"I fucking hate being horny," Elsa groaned. "It gets me into more trouble than I deserve."

"Why didn't you just pleasure yourself?"

"I would, but only when I'm completely alone," Elsa said, "and it had to happen while I was having dinner with Hans, faking that I loved him and hated…oh gods."

"What? Whatever it is, tell me."

"I said I hated Anna, right to his face." Elsa began to cry.

"Elsa, I know you didn't mean it."

"I felt like I meant it at the time..." Elsa sobbed.

"But you didn't. Your sex drive was controlling you. And besides, I doubt the sex meant anything."

"It meant fucking everything to him," Elsa groaned. "Fuck, I remember his cock. That fucking weapon violating me, and my sex drive just let me take it."

"Elsa, I know you don't love him."

Elsa cried softly, hugging herself.

Eric sat down beside her, hugging her. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay."

"Thank you," Elsa replied, hugging back.

"Elsa, tell me something. Your body wanted him...but your mind didn't, did it?"

"Our sex drives take over our minds," Elsa said, "so at the time, yes. I did want it."

"You were a slave to your libido. Anna will understand."

"I hope she does," Elsa wondered. "Do you have any holo-movies here? I wouldn't mind watching something to take my mind off things."

"I have a few. But before we worry about that, you need to promise me that you'll tell Anna the truth when the time comes. Okay?"

Elsa nodded. "I will."

"Good." He took out a holo-movie. "How about The Godfather?"

"That old flick? it's over 300 years old."

"It's still good."

Elsa shrugged. "It'll do, I guess. I'll set up the holo-player"

xXx

A few hours later, Eric's communicator beeped. He opened it up, saying, "Lieutenant Ansaris here."

"Eric, I wish to see you in my office," Hans requested, calmly.

"I'm on my way, sir." Eric acknowledged.

Hans was waiting in his office. He was sipping on a mug of hot ratak, the Zetan equivalent of coffee.

Eric entered the room. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I did, Eric. You missed our weekly game of Don Yat earlier."

"My apologies, sir. I was watching a holo-movie with Captain Frost. It was her idea."

"I see. It seems my new bride has come to see you as a friend. Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you."

"And what's that, sir?"

"Eric, I would like you to be my best man."

"Certainly, sir. I'd be honored."

"Good. Make sure all the crew are prepared for my mother's visit tomorrow. Oh, and one more thing."

"Sir?"

"Chief Callahoun reported that the security system in the cell block had failed and that she traced the fault to Ensign Hamada's terminal. If I recall correctly, he's been reporting to you for the past week. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, sir. But rest assured, I'll keep a close eye on him. If I find anything out, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Eric, you may go now."

Eric performed the Zetan salute. "Glory to the Empire."

Hans smiled as Eric left the room. He looked at the gauntlet that was mounted on a nearby wall. "Tomorrow, everything changes."

xXx

 **Author's note:** We've finished writing this story!

That's right. Me and Matt finished writing this story yesterday so the chapters will be coming daily till the end of the week.

Thank you so much for sticking to this story.

See ya next time! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ariel's ship entered orbit around the planet Deuteris. The young Aquatan turned to Kristoff and said, "We're here."

"Good," Kristoff replied. "Let's get this over with."

"When we meet Prince Naveen, let me do the talking, okay? I know him better."

"I intend to. I'm not fond of talking with royalty, except Elsa," Kristoff stated.

"She's royalty?" Ariel asked.

"Was royalty," Kristoff corrected. "Her cousin was the crown princess of Arendelle, but she died during the Zetan invasion 70 years ago."

"Oh, Poseidon."

"She doesn't like to talk about it. Personally, I don't blame her."

"I can't say I blame her either," Ariel remarked.

Soon the ship landed at a spaceport on the planet, and the two disembarked. Ariel led Kristoff to the royal palace. "My name is Ariel Triton," she said to the guards. "This man is with me. We're here to see Prince Naveen."

Kristoff remained silent, bored by the formalities of the situation.

The two of them made their way to the throne room, where Prince Naveen waited. "Ah, Ambassador Triton's daughter," he said in greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're here for some help looking for our friend." Kristoff explained.

"What sort of help do you need?"

"We need a cloaking device to sneak into Zetan space."

Naveen's eyebrows shot up. "Zetan space? Why?"

"The Zetans captured my fiancée," Ariel added..

"And her Knydaxian companion," Kristoff put in. "We're trying to rescue them. Now do you have a cloaking device or not?"

Naveen nodded. "I think I do."

"Good. Can you have it sent to our ship so we can get going?" Kristoff requested, urgently.

"I can indeed." Prince Naveen stood up. "I'll go make the arrangements. You can be on your way in a few hours."

Kristoff sighed. "Oh, all right."

Ariel looked at Kristoff. "I hope we can get to them in time."

"We will, Ariel. Now come on, I wanna go get something to eat."

The two of them went back to the spaceport and went to a restaurant near the ship's docking bay.

"Mmmmm," Kristoff moaned. "It feels like it's been forever since I had a burger."

Ariel nodded in agreement. "This is really good. We don't have anything like this on Aquatus."

"Well then, your people have shit taste in food," Kristoff remarked.

"Kristoff, I've been meaning to ask: why are you so worried about Elsa?"

Kristoff sighed. "It's like this. Elsa and I go way back. We've been partners for a long time, so naturally, I care about her."

"Really? How did you meet?"

"It's a long story, but I suppose it's good to go to the beginning..."

xXx

 _Kristoff sat at a bar on Voyager Station. He sighed, downing a shot of bourbon. He had finally dropped out of the Academy, and he wanted to forget about it. At that moment, a young woman with platinum blonde hair sat next to him and buried her head in her arms._

 _Kristoff glanced at the young woman. "Hey, um…you okay?"_

 _The woman looked at him. "Does it look like I'm okay?"_

 _"I…I don't know."_

 _She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a rough day."_

 _Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, me too."_

 _The woman bought herself a bottle of Ceresan ale and gulped it down. "Ahh. Alcohol, I've missed you."_

 _Kristoff sighed. "So what happened to you?"_

 _"Every fucking bad thing in the entire fucking universe," she answered. "What about you?"_

 _"I dropped out of the Federation academy."_

 _"Dropped out? Why?"_

 _"I just…couldn't handle it."_

 _"I know how that feels," she replied. "What's your name, human?"_

 _"Kristoff Bjorgman. What's yours?"_

 _"Elsa of Arendelle."_

 _"Don't you have a last name?"_

 _"I'm a fucking princess," she growled coldly. "I don't exactly have one."_

 _"You're a princess?"_

 _"Was a princess. Now I'm lowlife scum."_

 _"Well…you don't look like scum to me."_

 _Elsa smirked. "You're probably the first person to tell me that in 55 years."_

 _He smiled. "You don't have a last name, do you?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Then how about Frost? Elsa Frost."_

 _"Why that?"_

 _"Well, because of your eyes. They're the color of sunlight reflecting off of ice."_

 _Elsa shrugged. "I guess it'll do. Thanks, human. You've added one more thing to my meaningless existence."_

 _"Elsa...do you have a home?"_

 _Elsa sighed and looked down. "Not anymore."_

 _"If you want, you can come with me."_

 _"I appreciate that, but I have a lot of unfinished business."_

 _"M-maybe I can help."_

 _Elsa looked at him. "Trust me, handsome, I can handle it."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm positive," Elsa replied._

 _"If you say so."_

 _At that moment, a man in a brown coat with black hair and green eyes walked into the bar. Elsa recognised him, her eyes going wide. "Oh shit." She turned to face Kristoff. "I'm sorry about this." Without another word, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him._

 _Kristoff's eyes went wide. What the hell?!_

 _Elsa held him close and deepened the kiss, moaning softly._

 _Kristoff began to kiss back._

 _The man in the brown coat then left the bar and Elsa pulled back. "Man, that was close."_

 _"Who was that?"_

 _"Part of my unfinished business."_

 _"Look, Elsa, if something's going on, you need to tell me."_

 _Elsa sighed. "Well, since I just kissed you to get out of it, I suppose I should explain. I owe a lot of money to a big crime boss working on the station, some guy called Jafar. That was his chief henchman, Aladdin."_

 _"How much money are we talking?"_

 _"600 million credits."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I kinda slept with his wife. He killed her to preserve his honour, and he demands that I pay for her funeral."_

 _"Oh, Jesus."_

 _"I know. That's why I've been trying to lay low. Which is hard when you're an Arendellian. You tend to draw attention."_

 _"What if we go somewhere else? Somewhere far away, where he can't touch you."_

 _"Jafar's got bastards everywhere. The only way he can't touch me is if he's dead."_

 _"We can get him arrested."_

 _"He'd bribe the cops."_

 _"Well, what do you suggest?"_

 _"Jafar's got a whole suite on the other side of the station. I'd take him out myself, only I'm a crap shot and a crappier fighter."_

 _"You sure about that? You've managed to last this long."_

 _"Only by hiding. Unless you're some whiz kid commando, there's no way I'd get into that suite."_

 _"You'd be surprised. I actually was top of my class in combat training."_

 _Elsa smirked. "Well then, Mr. Bjorgman, what do you say you help me with my problems? I'll make sure this is a chance to put that training into action."_

 _"Deal. But when this is over, you're coming with me."_

 _Elsa shrugged. "I don't see why not."_

 _The two of them met later in Elsa's room. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Kristoff asked._

 _"Basically, I'll distract Aladdin while you take out the other guards around Jafar's room. Once I've sorted out Laddy, we'll take on Jafar together."_

 _"Sounds simple enough." He took out his phaser pistol. "Let's do this."_

 _The two of them sneaked around to Jafar's suite. Elsa saw Aladdin and two guards waiting outside. "Remember the plan, big guy," she said to Kristoff._

 _"I know. Don't kill anyone, okay?"_

 _Elsa smirked. "Don't worry, I'll leave Aladdin mostly alive."_

 _She walked around the corner in a very seductive manner. "Oh, Laddy!"_

 _Aladdin glanced up. "Elsa?"_

 _"I've got something to tell you, sweetie. Come here!"_

 _Aladdin walked up to her. "What do you want?"_

 _Elsa stroked his cheek. "Listen. I'm so sorry for what happened to your sister Jasmine. I wanna make it up to you."_

 _"And how do you plan on doing that? You got her killed."_

 _"By being your sex slave, cutie pie," Elsa cooed, kissing him. As she said this, Kristoff snuck up and took out the two guards with his phaser. He nodded at Elsa. Elsa winked in response as she kissed Aladdin, deepening her kiss so she could block his nose and mouth._

 _Kristoff snuck up behind him and shot him with his phaser, knocking him out. "Done."_

 _"Did you have to do that?" Elsa groaned. "I was about to suffocate him."_

 _"You were taking too long."_

 _Elsa sighed. "Fair enough." She knocked on the door of the suite._

 _The door opened to reveal Jafar sitting at his desk. "Elsa. Have you come to pay off your debt?"_

 _"Not a chance, you slimy Agraban." Elsa snarled._

 _"Then why are you here?"_

 _Kristoff frowned. "To arrest you."_

 _"No, to kill you!" Elsa argued. "To get revenge for all the people you wronged."_

 _"You intend to kill me?" He smirked. "Good luck with that."_

 _"Shoot him, Kristoff," Elsa ordered._

 _Kristoff shook his head. "No. We're gonna make him face the consequences."_

 _"You don't know the things that bastard did! He bought Arendellian slave girls just so he could use them for perverted fetishes! He deserves it! I tried to save his wife from all this!"_

 _Kristoff shot Jafar with his phaser, knocking him out. "We're taking him to security."_

 _"Who made you the boss, cadet?" Elsa growled._

 _"Let me ask you something, Elsa. If you kill him, will it make you feel any better? Will it bring that girl back to life?"_

 _"It'll ease her conscience," she replied. "She and those other girls deserved better. If it wasn't those Zetan bastards taking my home and selling them off as slaves and butchering them and…." Elsa broke down and cried heavily._

 _Kristoff knelt down beside her. "Killing one criminal won't ease your pain."_

 _"I've suffered so much…Gods, I feel like such a fool."_

 _"Come on, Elsa. We'll hand him over to security, and then we'll go."_

 _Elsa nodded. "You're right." She gave Kristoff a datapad. "This is every crime he's committed. He should be locked away for a long time for this."_

 _"Good. I have a friend on Decine. We can go there."_

 _"That desert mudball?"_

 _"It's better than nothing."_

 _"I guess you're right. Come on, I have a ship in docking bay 5."_

 _"I have a ship too. You take your ship, I'll take mine, and we'll meet on Decine."_

 _"Fair enough." Elsa gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. "See ya there, big guy."_

xXx

Ariel looked sad. "So Elsa was there the day the Empire invaded her world."

"Yeah. She saw the invasion first hand. She's got better with dealing with her grief since she met me, but every now and then she goes into a quiet room to cry about it all."

"Do you ever hear her cry?"

Kristoff nodded. "But I leave her be. She needs to be able to vent every now and then."

"Yeah, I guess so." She sighed. "I can't begin to imagine what she's been through."

"Don't bother," Kristoff stated. "You'll be just as sad as she is if you think about it."

"I hope she's okay. I want to see her again."

"Elsa is gonna be fine, don't worry."

At that moment, the two of them saw a news broadcast on a nearby screen. "Breaking news from the Zetan Empire!" the newscaster announced. "Apparently, one of the Empire's top commanders is getting married. As a gesture of good faith, he has invited a number of Federation officials to attend the ceremony. While the bride's name is unknown, sources say that she's Arendellian."

Ariel stared at the screen, her heart breaking. "No…."

Kristoff turned to Ariel. "We've got to get to Zeta Prime, fast!"

xXx

 **Author's note:** We're on the home stretch now! The next chapter will be the mutiny and the final confrontation with Hans.

See ya then ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elsa stood with Hans by the airlock of the ship. They had docked with the Imperial shuttle carrying Hans's mother, Empress Maleficent. Elsa was silently praying that Eric and the rest of the friends she had met while on the Black Raven were doing their job and saving her beloved Anna.

The airlock hissed open, and Empress Maleficent boarded. Her skin was a venomous green, and her eyes were golden yellow. They almost reminded Elsa of Anna's eyes. She wore a form-fitting black dress with a high collar, and a tiara made of the finest ebony. She looked at her son, placing her fist over her heart. "Hello, Commander."

Elsa looked at the empress, fearing her slightly.

Maleficent then turned her attention to Elsa. "And you, I trust, are the girl my son has chosen as his bride? I must admit, I didn't expect you to be Arendellian."

"I realised it was my purpose to serve the Empire," Elsa explained. "Your son has treated me well, Empress."

"Good. I believe that he will make a fine emperor one day. Now then, how is your crew?" she asked Hans.

"Most of them are fine, Mother," Hans replied, "although my first officer and a few others are ill with vernian flu."

"I see. And what of the Knydaxian?"

"Still in containment," Hans said as he led his mother to his quarters

"Excellent."

The three of them sat in the quarters, a hearty meal laid out for them. "Ahh," Maleficent said, smiling. "Grilled kyloth bug. My favorite."

Elsa took one bite of the meat. It tasted like dung to her.

"Your ship's cook is very skilled, Commander," Maleficent remarked between bites.

"Thank you, Mother," Hans replied. "I'll give my compliments to him later."

Elsa suddenly felt her earpiece vibrate. She had been given it by Eric as a means of communicating with him during Anna's breakout.

"Excuse me one moment, Your Majesty. I need to go powder my nose," Elsa excused.

"Very well," the empress accepted.

Elsa sneaked out of the room and pressed on her earpiece. "What is it, Eric?"

"We're moving," the lieutenant replied. "Hiro just scrambled the security systems in the cell block. Once we get the prize out, we'll have about ten minutes to get her to point zero."

"Good," Elsa replied. "I'll keep the gruesome twosome busy. Don't message me till Anna is free."

"Right. Nick, Baymax, and the doc are en route now."

Elsa walked back into the quarters. "Welcome back," Maleficent said. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Elsa, my lady," Elsa said. "Elsa Frost."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Frost."

"Likewise."

Maleficent smiled at her son. "I'm glad you chose to heed my advice."

"I didn't just do it for you, Mother," Hans stated. "I did it for the Empire."

"Of course."

Elsa's earpiece started buzzing again. "Excuse me one moment," Elsa said.

"She must have a sensitive stomach," Maleficent said to Hans. "Understandable; not everyone is able to handle Zetan cuisine."

Elsa walked out and pressed her earpiece. "What? I told you not to message me till Anna was out."

"Elsa, we've got a problem. They changed the security code on the cell door."

"For fuck's sake." Elsa sighed.

"Hans' terminal will have access to the codes. Find a way to get his password."

Elsa groaned. "Alright, I'll figure something out."

"Hurry. Hiro says we don't have much time before the security systems come back online."

"I get it. I'll be quick." Elsa walked back into the room and stood next to Hans. "Sweetie, I have a problem. I was trying to use the restroom but it locked me out because I didn't have some kind of security code."

Hans sighed. "Those stupid security codes. Always so frustrating. You know, I never understood why they put a code on the bathrooms."

"Can you tell me what the code is, please?" Elsa inquired, making movements to pretend like she was desperate for the toilet.

"I can't remember it offhand. Here, look it up on my terminal." He logged her into the machine.

Elsa found the passcode, then gave Hans a kiss. "Thanks, baby."

"You're very welcome."

She then rushed out of the room, pressing her earpiece. "Okay. The passcode is 27112013"

"Got it," Eric said. "They'll have Anna out soon."

"They'd better," Elsa replied. "I don't know how many more bathroom excuses I can make."

"I get that. Just try to keep Hans and the empress occupied for a little bit longer."

"I will." Elsa walked back into the room and sat down.

"Feeling better?" Maleficent asked.

"Much better, Your Majesty," Elsa replied, smiling happily.

"Good." The empress smiled.

"Could you tell me a bit about yourself, Empress?" Elsa asked.

"Well, what do you wish to know?"

"As much as I can. I want to know everything about my future mother-in-law."

"Very well. My father, Emperor Xanatos, was responsible for expanding the Empire to its current size."

"I see," Elsa replied. "He must have been a very powerful leader."

"Indeed he was. He claimed countless worlds for the Empire."

"How did he meet your mother?" Elsa wondered. "Hans told me she was from a planet called Zebes."

"That's correct. They met when my father conquered that world."

"Must have been a romance from a fairy tale." Elsa sighed.

"I suppose so."

At that moment, Elsa's earpiece buzzed once again. "Oh, damn, not again. It must be the kyloth meat not sitting well." Elsa quickly moved out of the room and touched her earpiece. "What now?!" she demanded in an angry whisper.

"They did it," Eric said. "They got Anna out of the cell block. I'm heading to meet them now."

Elsa wiped her brow. "Finally! Don't trip any alarms. I'll meet you at the reactor in five minutes. Just let me finish business with my future-in-laws."

"Okay, but be careful."

Elsa walked back into the room and sat next to the empress, giving her a happy look.

"It's a shame you can't truly appreciate the Kyloth bug," Maleficent commented.

"Maybe so," Elsa said, "but I can appreciate you."

"Excellent."

Elsa ate a big piece of Kyloth bug and chewed it slowly. "Mmmm, delicious."

Just then, Hans' communicator beeped. "What is it?"

"The Knydaxian, sir! She's escaped!"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know how, but she's not in her cell."

"Send a team to the warp reactor. Nobody in or out until I get there."

Elsa looked shocked _"Oh, shit."_

"Mother, would you mind waiting here? Something's come up." He grabbed the gauntlet off the wall and put it on.

Elsa quickly snuck out of the room and headed towards the reactor. She had to be there to help Anna.

Maleficent stood up. "What's going on?"

He smirked. "Let's just say...big things are happening." He came up behind her, activating the energy blade in his gauntlet. The blade appeared with a loud hiss, impaling the empress.

Maleficent shouted in surprise and pain. She looked at her son in shock.

Hans just grinned. "Glory to the Empire." He sheathed the blade, and Maleficent collapsed to the floor, dead.

"Security," he said into his communicator, "please send a clean-up crew to my quarters. My mother has had an accident."

Hans then cut off his mother's head, picking it up and making his way towards the reactor. His plan had finally come to fruition, and his ultimate goal would very soon be realised.

xXx

Nick, Baymax, and Dr. Facilier made their way to the cell block. "Okay," Nick muttered. "Let's grab Anna and go."

Anna stirred in her cell, hearing voices.

Dr. Facilier punched in the security code, but the force field didn't open. "They changed the password."

Anna came to the force field. "Are you here to rescue me?"

"Affirmative," Baymax replied. "We were sent by Captain Frost."

"Elsa!" Anna cheered. "Wait…where is she?"

"She's with Commander Sideburns," Dr. Facilier answered.

Anna looked at them. "Wait. If you take me out of here, I'll die."

"Not immediately," Baymax explained. "I have scanned you. If you are removed from this containment cell, you will be able to survive without iridium energy for approximately ten minutes."

"Well, that's comforting," Anna remarked.

"Do not worry. You will be safe."

"Nick," Dr. Facilier said, "call up Eric. Tell him Elsa needs to get the code."

Anna sighed. "I hope Elsa's okay."

"Well, she should be," Nick said as he took out his communicator. "Eric, it's Nick. They changed the code on the cell door."

"Fuck!" Eric swore. "I'll see if Elsa can get it." After about a minute, Eric called them back. "The code is 27112013. Get Anna out of there now. I'm on my way to you."

Anna watched as Dr. Facilier punched in the code. The force field lowered, and Dr. Facilier held out his hand. "Come on, girl." His shadow moved behind Anna and helped her stand up.

Anna fell out of the cell, feeling weak. "Oh!"

Nick pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Anna, stay with me. You can do this."

"You're a fox," Anna said weakly.

"Yeah, I know. Now come on!"

Anna stumbled, leaning onto Nick for support. Eric met them at the exit of the cell block. "Good job, you guys. Now let's get her to the reactor."

Just then, a voice behind them shouted, "There's been a breakout!"

An expression of panic fixed itself on Eric's face. "Shit! MOVE!" As they took off, Anna felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She felt her arms go numb as she stumbled around. "Hold on, Anna," Eric said. "We're almost there."

They soon arrived at the reactor chamber, where Elsa and Hiro were waiting for them. "How is she?" Elsa asked.

"My sensors indicate that her health is declining rapidly," Baymax reported.

"We have to get her to the iridium core," Elsa said hurriedly. "Hiro, open the blast doors."

"I'm on it," he said. He ran to the keypad and punched in a code, and the blast doors slowly slid open. At that moment, a phaser beam fired through the air, straight through Hiro's chest. As the young man fell to the floor, Elsa spun around to see Hans standing in the doorway. He wore a black armoured battle suit with the imperial insignia emblazoned on its chest.

"Hello there, darling." He smirked.

"Eric, get moving," Elsa said. "Get Anna to the core."

"He'll do nothing of the sort," Hans stated. He fired a phaser beam from his gauntlet at Eric, striking his leg and causing him to drop Anna. He stood next to Eric and looked at him. "I'm surprised, Eric. I never pegged you for a traitor."

"I wasn't a traitor," Eric growled, clutching his injured leg. "Not until you became obsessed with killing Anna."

"Really?" Hans said in mock surprise. "I didn't know I was obsessed. I was only following orders from the empress. Speaking of which…." He held up his mother's severed head, dropping it onto the floor.

Eric gasped in shock. "You're insane!"

"No; I'm a hero," Hans responded. "I've just ended the greatest tragedy in Zetan history: my mother's rule."

"How was she a tragedy?" Eric demanded. "She kept the Empire alive after Xanatos brought it to the edge of ruin!"

"By forcing us to be all nicey-nice with those Federation cunts? If my grandfather could've seen what she did to the Empire, he would've died of embarrassment."

Elsa scowled. "So that's what you want. Galactic domination."

"Exactly, Captain Frost. And with you at my side, I'll see to it that the Zetan Empire becomes a galactic superpower once more!"

"We can't do that!" Eric shouted. "We barely survived the last war!"

"We will do that," Hans replied. "Now, Captain Frost, kindly put my Knydaxian where she belongs. I promise, I won't mention this in our marriage vows."

"Is that all she is to you?" Elsa asked. "A trophy? This girl saved my life!"

"Oh, she's so much more than that. Her powers will make me the most powerful warlord in the galaxy." He met Elsa's eyes. "Imagine it, Elsa. An entire Federation fleet, wiped out in a single blast from Anna. I never wanted to kill her. I wanted to use her."

Elsa scowled. "I won't let you."

Hans sighed. "Well then, I guess the wedding is off." He smirked. "Time to start planning the funeral."

Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her to her feet. "Anna, go!"

A pair of jet thrusters on Hans's boots activated and he flew towards Elsa, charging at her like a bull. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a wall. As Elsa cried out in pain, Hans snarled, "I'm going to do what my grandfather should have done seven decades ago, Princess Elsa!"

Elsa glared at him. "Go ahead. Do your worst. But I promise you, you're not gonna win."

"I beg to differ." Hans began to use his gauntlet to crush Elsa's neck. Elsa grabbed at his gauntlet, choking. "Choke, Elsa! Choke! Let the last thing you see be me killing you!"

Darkness was at the corners of Elsa's vision, and she soon lost consciousness. Anna stared in horror as Hans dropped the Arendellian's limp body to the floor. "You...you killed her," Anna whispered. "You murdered my nira." She slowly stumbled up to the iridium core, collapsing to her knees beside it. "Make peace...with your gods..." she muttered. With the very last ounce of strength she had, she reached up and touched the core.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Dun Dun Dun!

I apologise for leaving it on a cliffhanger but it was matts idea, not mine ^^;

See ya next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Anna's hand came into contact with the warp drive's iridium core, her eyes shot open. Her tattoos and eyes began to glow a bright blue as the energy flowed into her. "Haaaaaaa!" she shouted. She slowly lifted up off the floor, the iridium energy still filling her. There was a blinding flash of blue light; it was so bright that Hans had to shield his eyes. When the light faded, Anna was gone. In her place stood a being with dark blue skin, glowing blue eyes, and long hair that glowed a bright blue. "I am the last of the Knydaxians," she said, her voice echoing slightly. "You hurt my special one. And now...you will die."

Hans smirked when he saw Anna in her new form. "Just as the legends said."

Anna raised her hand, conjuring a burst of energy. "You will suffer for what you have done."

"Do your worst."

Anna hurled the energy at Hans, hitting him squarely in the chest. The blast bounced off Hans, a shield appearing around him. "I built this suit to counter Knydaxians," he explained.

Anna smiled. "It will do you no good."

A helmet formed over Hans's head, concealing his face. "Then show me what you're made of," he gloated in a heavily modulated voice. He flew at full speed towards Anna, slamming his fist into her face. The punch barely even made Anna flinch. She raised her hand and knocked him back with a wave of energy. Hans's shield protected him from any severe damage. "Nice work, but I'm not even bruised."

"You cannot protect yourself forever."

"Maybe, but you'll be dead by the time my shield gives out."

Anna smiled. "If I die, you will die with me."

While Anna and Hans were fighting, Dr. Facilier, who had been knocked back by Hans's attack, slowly regained consciousness. "Baymax? You online?"

"Affirmative," the robot replied. Baymax then saw Hiro's body. "Ensign Hamada is injured."

The doctor moved over to Hiro and checked his pulse, but didn't find one. "He...he's dead."

Baymax looked down. He would have cried, had he been able to. "I will miss him."

"Worry about that later, robot," the doctor said hurriedly. "Right now, we gotta get him and the lieutenant away from that brawl over there."

"Don't forget about me!" Nick called over to them. The ensign was lying on his back, pinned to the floor by a large steel beam.

Baymax moved over and lifted the beam off of the Vulpian. "You are free to move now, Ensign Wilde."

"Thanks, Baymax," Nick said gratefully. "How's Hiro?"

Baymax only turned to Hiro's body, silently informing him of what had happened to his friend. Nick growled angrily and tried to charge towards Anna and Hans, only to be stopped by the doctor.

"Easy there, foxy," the doctor told him. "I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get caught in a fight between a full-powered Knydaxian and a psycho in a power suit."

Nick sighed, "Go get him Anna."

Hans rushed towards Anna again, his energy blade deployed. Anna raised her hand and blocked his attack with a shield. Hans fired an energy blast from his other hand, behind Anna's shield. Anna cried out in pain, falling back a few steps. Hans grabbed her by the neck, a malevolent smirk on his face. "You fought well, Knydaxian. But even at full power, you're no match for my armour."

Anna scowled. "I am not finished yet."

"You are now," Hans said, firing a phaser blast at her face. Anna's hair covered her face, blocking the blast.

At that moment, Elsa got up and saw Anna's new form. "Oh my god, Anna!"

Hans noticed Elsa. "Oh, you're still alive? Let's fix that." Elsa tried to run towards Anna, only for Hans to strike her in the chest with his energy blade. Anna took advantage of the opportunity to break free of Hans' grip, ripping his helmet off. Hans headbutted Anna, knocking her back. "Bravo, Knydaxian. You took my helmet off. I wonder if that glowing hair of yours comes off just as easily." He grabbed and pulled on Anna's hair, and Anna punched him in the nose. Hans grinned, his nose dripping blood. "Nice jab." He punched Anna in the stomach repeatedly, knocking the wind out of her. As Anna slumped to the floor, Hans placed his boot on her throat. "Now, Knydaxian, you die."

At that moment, a phaser beam cut through the air, straight through Hans' head. Anna watched as the Zetan's eyes widened in shock, then closed as he collapsed to the floor, dead. She looked over and saw a very weak Elsa glaring at Hans' corpse, a phaser clutched in her hands. "Elsa!" Anna cried. She got up and ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Elsa coughed. "I'm fine. He hit between my hearts. Love the new look, by the way."

"Thank you. This is my true form."

"Think you can use your powers to heal me? I'd hate to die just after I saved the woman I love," Elsa joked.

Anna nodded. "I can." She placed her hands in the center of Elsa's chest, healing her wounds. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna, placing her hand on the Knydaxian's cheek. "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around Anna and passionately kissed her.

Anna kissed back, reverting to her normal form. She gazed into Elsa's eyes. "You know that word I've been using, nira? You know what it means?"

Elsa shook her head. "Lover?"

"It means 'sister.' To a Knydaxian, the only bond stronger than that of a person and their special one...is that of a person and their family."

"I guess that makes me a very special girl," Elsa chirped.

"Yeah, it does."

Elsa got up and called over to the others, "Guys! Are you okay?"

Eric crawled from behind the reactor and smiled, having been hiding there. "Yeah. My leg is messed up, but I'll live."

"We're okay too!" Nick called to Elsa

"You guys get patched up," Elsa instructed. She then saw Ensign Hamada's body. His eyes were still open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. She reached down and closed his eyes. "As for Hiro...make sure he gets a burial."

Baymax approached Hiro, picking up his body in his inflatable arms. "I will attend to Ensign Hamada," he said monotonously.

"As you wish, Baymax," Elsa replied, "He is your creator after all."

She looked out of the window of the reactor room, seeing the planet of Zeta Prime near them. "That place is going to be a hell hole right now."

Anna walked up beside Elsa. "What do you think will happen to them now that the royal family is dead?"

"I dunno, but I'd rather not be around here to find out." She looked at the empty reactor core. "Can you recharge the reactor so we can get the engines back online?"

"She doesn't need to," Eric said. "It'll recharge automatically."

"How long will that be?"

"A few hours." He smiled, standing up. "Maybe more."

"Make it two," Elsa told him.

Eric then smirked. "So, how does it feel, Elsa? Or should I say, Commander Frost?"

"Wait, wait-what?" Elsa asked. "How am I a commander?"

"You killed Hans. You were his fiancée, which makes you next in line for the top spot."

"Shouldn't I be empress then, since he killed his mom?"

"Well, no. If you were his official wife, then yes."

"Fair enough. I never liked the idea of being a leader anyway," Elsa remarked. "I'll take command of this ship for now."

Eric smiled. "So, where should we go?"

"First things first. You go around the ship and if anyone still supports that meathead Hans, throw them out of the airlock."

"That won't be a problem. Just get on the comm and tell the crew what happened."

"Very well." Elsa picked up Hans's comm link. "Attention Zetan crew. This is Elsa Frost. Your commander and empress are dead."

"Effective immediately, Miss Frost is in command of the Black Raven," Eric added. "If anyone has any objections, I suggest you put in for a transfer to another ship."

"My first order as commanding officer is for you to set a course for the planet Aquatus at full warp. That is all." Elsa closed the comm link. "There, done."

Eric looked at her. "Why Aquatus? That's way deep in Federation space."

"It's where I'm taking Anna," Elsa replied.

"But...what if I don't want to go there?" Anna asked. "What if I want to stay with my special one?"

Elsa looked at Anna, "Anna, I know you love me. I love you too. But my kind of work would put you in danger all the time. Hans would have killed you if I hadn't found and fired that phaser in time."

"I don't care about the danger!" Anna replied. "I just want to be with you." She had a look in her eyes that made Elsa feel warm inside. Maybe it was time to stop running through life and slow down a bit, settle down.

Eric smiled. "Course set for Aquatus, Elsa. We'll be there in about a week."

"Good." Elsa held Anna's hand. "In the meantime, Anna, I think we should spend some time together." The two women retreated to Elsa's quarters, and Elsa slipped into something more comfortable. "Anna," Elsa said, confidence in her voice, "I've made a decision. When we get to Aquatus, I'm gonna use the money I got from my smuggling to buy us a house. We'll live together and I'll care for you. How does that sound?"

Anna's face brimmed with hope. "Do you mean it?"

"I do," Elsa replied confidently. "With all my hearts."

Anna reached up and removed the bead from her hair. "I don't need this anymore."

"What was that for, anyway?" Elsa wondered. "You've had that on ever since I found you in the cargo hold."

"It was Master Weselton's mark of ownership. But he doesn't own me anymore, in fact no one owns me."

"You're wrong Anna," Elsa stated. "You belong to my heart." She walked over to Anna and cupped her cheeks, gently kissing her lips. Anna kissed Elsa back, tears filling her eyes. Elsa felt her libido inside her grow eager. It seemed her time with Hans the other day had not satisfied her sex drive. Now, however, Elsa knew she would be satisfied. "Anna, I need to make love to you," she confessed."My pussy wants you, badly."

Anna smiled. "Rei teufa ineri jai, tudko."

Elsa kissed Anna passionately, holding her close. She carefully undressed Anna, feeling her soft pink skin with her hands.

Anna moaned softly. "Elsa..."

Elsa looked at Anna's exposed breasts, gently nuzzling them. She gently flicked Anna's nipples with her tongue.

Anna threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair.

Elsa picked up Anna, kissing her and pushing her onto the nearby bed. "My pussy wants you badly, Anna," she cooed. She pressed her folds against Anna's, thrusting her hips to create friction.

"Ohh!" Anna had never felt these sensations before.

Elsa kept rubbing against Anna, moaning loudly. "God Anna, you feel so good!"

"Elsa...please don't stop..."

"I won't," Elsa moaned. "I love you!" She kept rubbing faster and harder. "Oh…."

"I...I love you too...!"

Elsa grinded on Anna, hard. "Oh fuck!"

"Elsa…I…I feel strange..."

"It's okay!" Elsa cried. "Just keep going!"

Anna obeyed, her clit rubbing against Elsa's.

Elsa grinded against Anna, screaming as she finally came. Anna came as well, an orgasmic wave of heat crashing over her like a tsunami. Elsa cuddled up to Anna and kissed her. "Not bad for a first timer." She felt the Knydaxian's body temperature shifting, going from hot to cool.

Anna smiled. "Thank you, Elsa. For everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome…my little nira." The two of them held each other in a warm embrace before falling asleep in each other's arms.

xXx

 **Author's note:** and Hans is dead. Yay!

Just one more chapter to go and an epilogue to go and then the story is finished

Oh, and for the actual second to last time, Here's what Anna was saying

"Rei teufa ineri jai, tudko." = "Then let it take me, special one."

See ya nex time


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Anna stood beside Elsa on the bridge of the Black Raven. She had never seen so many people in one place.

Elsa smiled and looked at Anna. "I could get used to being in charge."

Anna smiled. "I can't wait to get to Aquatus."

"We should be there in a few days, Anna," Elsa explained, "so you won't have to wait long."

"Good." She gave Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek.

Just then Elsa's earpiece pinged. "Commander," Eric reported, "you're needed in the morgue. Dr. Facilier is asking for you."

"Understood, Eric," Elsa replied. "You hold the fort here, Anna."

Anna saluted her. "Yes, Commander."

Elsa went down to the morgue, greeting the doctor there. "What is it, Doc?"

"The robot wanted to talk to ya." He cocked his thumb at Baymax.

Elsa walked into the morgue and saw Baymax standing by the container holding the body of his creator, Hiro.

"What is it, Baymax?" Elsa asked him.

Baymax looked over at her. "Commander...I would like to request that I be deactivated. With Ensign Hamada dead, I feel that I have failed to fulfill my duty as a medical robot."

"On the contrary, Baymax," Elsa replied. "From what I've heard from the doctor, you were excellent help to him in the medical bay. You've not failed any duty." Elsa put her hand on his inflatable shoulder, "But if it's what you want, I can grant you that request."

Baymax nodded. "However, before you do so, I would like to speak to the one known as Anna."

"Why do you want to speak to her?" Elsa asked.

"I wish to bid farewell to her, and to those who aided in her escape. They are my friends." "Alright." Elsa pressed her earpiece. "Anna, come down here a moment, and bring the others with you. Baymax needs to say something"

"Okay," Anna replied. "We'll be right there." They all soon arrived, and stood in the morgue. "What's up, Baymax?" Nick asked.

"I have requested that Commander Frost deactivate me," the robot explained. "I wished to speak with you all before she did so. I wanted to thank you all for aiding in Anna's escape. Had Ensign Hamada survived, I believe that he would have been grateful as well."

"I've given him permission for the deactivation," Elsa added. "If there's anything you want to say to him, please say it now."

Nick smiled. "Baymax, Hiro was a great guy. I know he'd be proud of you. And…I'm proud of you too. We couldn't have saved Anna without you."

"Thank you, Nick," Elsa replied.

Eric stepped forward. "Your service as a medical robot has been invaluable, Baymax. I'll put in a commendation for you, and for Ensign Hamada."

Elsa looked at Anna, "Anything you wish to say Anna?"

Anna walked up and gave Baymax a hug. "Thanks for saving me, Baymax. In the words of my people, you're a shantoria. A brave warrior."

Elsa smiled. "You may deactivate now, Baymax."

Baymax looked at her. "I cannot deactivate unless you are satisfied with your care."

Elsa looked at her friends, then back to the robot. "We are satisfied with our care."

Baymax walked over to a small container on the floor nearby, stepping into it. "Goodbye…friends." With that, he began to deflate, collapsing into the container. Once he was fully deflated, the container closed itself.

"Rest well, dear friend," Elsa said.

Dr. Facilier sighed. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but…I'm gonna miss that thing."

At that moment, an alarm began to sound. "Red alert, Captain and officers to the bridge!"

"Eric, Anna, with me," Elsa ordered. "Nick, you and the doctor report to your stations."

"Right!" Nick replied. "Let's move it, people!"

Elsa, Anna, and Eric arrived on the bridge. "What's going on?"

"Unidentified vessel approaching our position!" one of the officers reported.

"Onscreen," Elsa instructed.

The viewscreen showed a large chromium-plated ship. "Elsa, we're being hailed," Eric said.

"Open a channel," Elsa said. "This is the ZSS Black Raven calling unidentified vessel. Do you require assistance?"

"Black Raven, this is civilian vessel Triton's Pride. Kristoff Bjorgman speaking. We're looking for an Arendellian by the name of Captain Elsa Frost, as well as her Knydaxian companion."

Elsa's face lit up. "Kristoff! It's me!"

There was silence on the other end for several seconds. Finally, Kristoff asked, "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted," Elsa replied.

Just then one of the officers called over to Elsa. "Commander, we're picking up a power fluctuation in their engine core."

"Is it serious?" Elsa asked.

The officer checked her screen again. "Yes; the core is on the verge of exploding!"

"Kristoff, get the hell out of there!" Elsa cried.

Just then, Ariel's voice broke in. "Kristoff, something's wrong! The engine's overloading!"

"Black Raven," Kristoff said urgently, "we need you to lock on to us and transport us on board if you can. And please be quick!"

"We'll try our best," Elsa replied. "Eric, get the transporters online and beam them aboard. And fast!"

"I'm on it. Just give me about three minutes." Eric rushed to the transporter room.

"We don't have three minutes!" Elsa argued. "Hurry!"

Eric threw all the switches on the transporter. "It's coming online now," he said into his communicator. "It'll take a little time, but I think we can do it."

"Kristoff, the engine's already way past capacity!" Ariel said, sounding scared. "If we don't get out of here soon, we're shark bait!"

"Eric, fire it up now!" Elsa cried

Eric threw the switch on the transporter. Less than a second after he did, the ship outside exploded in a massive fireball. Elsa looked down. "Did you get them?" she asked.

"Elsa…I have good news and bad news," Eric replied. "The good news is, they're here. The bad news is, they're unconscious."

"Are they hurt?"

"The male…he's pretty badly burned. The female's okay, though. No physical damage. Worst that happened to her is her clothes are a little singed."

"Get them both to sick bay immediately!"

"Way ahead of you. Dr. Facilier's on his way to the transporter room now."

Elsa sighed. _"For fuck's sake, Kristoff, what did you get yourself into."_

Elsa's communicator beeped again. "Yo, Elsa. Facilier here. I got your friends in the sick bay. The guy's in bad shape, but he'll live."

"Good. I'll be down in a bit to check on them."

Anna walked up to Elsa. "What happened? Are they okay? Did they die?"

"They're fine, Anna," Elsa replied. "The doctor is taking care of them."

"I heard Kristoff's voice. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. I recognised the other girl's voice."

"Who was it? A friend of yours?"

"Her name is Ariel," Elsa explained. "I met her the night I took you to Beck Station."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. That was the first time I'd ever been off of Decine."

Elsa looked down. "Anna, please forgive me for this. When I met Ariel…we made love."

Anna nodded. "I understand. You once told me that you liked to give sex as a gift. You were just showing her how much she meant to you."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Anna seemed legitimately confused.

Elsa sighed, "Never mind." She kissed Anna passionately. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Elsa."

xXx

A while later Elsa headed down to the medical bay. She saw Kristoff and Ariel lying on the beds, Ariel with a veil over her face. Elsa walked over to Kristoff and smiled. "Hey, big guy."

Kristoff slowly opened one eye. Most of his body was covered in burn scars from the explosion. "E-Elsa…?"

"Easy there, don't move too much, you got really badly burned." Elsa looked at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"We…we were looking for you."

Elsa sighed. "I told to wait for me to contact you, not go on a space adventure looking for me."

"I was waiting." He slowly raised his hand and pointed to Ariel. "She…came to the complex. Looking for you."

Elsa looked at Ariel. "Why did she come to you?"

"She said…she saw sand on your clothes."

Elsa pulled up a chair next to Kristoff. "Kristo, I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me."

He nodded. "Ask…ask her."

Elsa groaned. "Alright, you just rest big guy."

Kristoff closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Elsa moved over to Ariel. "Ariel? You awake? It's me, Elsa. Remember me?"

Ariel looked up at her. "Elsa?" She smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"I haven't really missed you," Elsa remarked. "Why were you and my best friend out looking for me? And what's with the veil? Are you on your way to your wedding?"

Ariel lifted her veil. "I had to find you. You're my betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"When we made love on the station, we formed a sacred bond."

"Sacred bond?"

"Aquatans believe in the strength of physical love as well as emotional."

"So by us having sex, I basically proposed to you." Elsa looked away. "Fuck."

Ariel sat up a little. "Elsa…please let me kiss you."

Elsa sighed. "Okay, but only one kiss."

Ariel placed her hand on Elsa's cheek, gently kissing her lips. Elsa softly kissed her back. Ariel soon broke the kiss, a sad expression on her face. "You…you don't love me, do you? At least, not the way that I love you."

Elsa looked at her, shaking her head. "No. I'm sorry. I have someone else now."

Ariel sighed. "It's the Knydaxian. I can tell. You're thinking of her now." She looked away. "Elsa…thank you for at least being honest."

"You're one of those empathic Aquatans, aren't you?" Elsa realised.

She nodded. "When we met on the station, I thought you loved me. I could feel it. But now…now I know better."

"My people have a very strong sex drive," Elsa explained. "I did genuinely love you during the sex."

"I understand." She removed her veil, dropping it on the floor. "I just…I thought I had finally found someone that loved me. That wanted to spend the rest of their life with me."

"I sincerely hope you didn't make any wedding plans," Elsa remarked.

She sighed. "I…I did. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I already started making preparations for our wedding."

"What preparations did you make?"

"Everything. The cake, the decorations, the venue, everything. The only thing I didn't plan was your dress."

Elsa groaned. "I take it you can't cancel this?"

She shook her head. "If it helps…I haven't sent out invitations."

"It doesn't," Elsa replied. "Don't worry. Give me some time to think of something."

Just then, Eric walked into the sick bay. "How are they, Elsa?"

"They're fine, Eric." Elsa told him. "Go get Anna; there's some stuff we need to discuss."

"Right." Eric walked out.

Ariel looked over at Elsa. "Who was that?"

"A friend I met here," Elsa told her.

"He…he was handsome."

"He gets that a lot," Elsa put in.

xXx

A while later in her quarters, Elsa was pondering her situation when Eric and Anna arrived.

"What's up, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I have a situation," Elsa explained. "Turns out when I had sex with Ariel on Beck Station, I was proposing to her."

"It's an old Aquatan thing," Eric explained.

"I gathered that," Elsa stated. "She's planned the whole wedding, and there's nothing I can do to get out of it. She understands that I love you Anna, but right now she has to go through with this marriage to me."

"That's where you're wrong," Eric said. "There is one way for you to get out of it."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's simple: this Aquatan just needs to find someone to replace you. That way, she can have her wedding, and you can stay with Anna."

Elsa sighed. "It would have to be another girl. She told me that the wedding was booked for a lesbian couple."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. I'll go talk to her, if you want," Eric offered.

"Be my guest," Elsa remarked. "You're better at dealing with this sort of thing than me."

Eric stood up. "I'll let you know how it goes."

Elsa smiled as Eric left the room. She laid her head back on her chair, exhaling slowly. "Anna, I'm fucked."

Anna held her hand. "Maybe not. We can find someone new for her. And besides, even if we can't, you're still my nira."

"Aquatans don't look fondly on out of marriage affairs," Elsa said.

"Who said anything about an affair?" Anna smiled. "If you marry her, all I ask is that you let me stay with you. Because as long as I'm with you, Elsa…I'm happy."

Elsa hugged Anna. "I'll always be with you Anna, no matter what."

She smiled. "Xenshu?"

"Xenshu," Elsa replied, kissing Anna.

xXx

Eric walked into the sick bay, sitting down beside Ariel. "My name's Lieutenant Eric Ansaris. You must be Ariel."

"You're Elsa's friend, right?" Ariel asked, sitting up.

He nodded. "I came to talk to you about her."

"I guess she told you about our engagement."

"Yeah. But like she told you, she's fallen in love with someone else."

"I want her to be happy," Ariel explained. "But I have to go through with this marriage. It's Aquatan law. If I don't marry, it will bring dishonour on my family."

"Well, have you thought of marrying someone else?"

Ariel shook her head.

"You can. That way, both you and Elsa can be happy."

"No, I can't. It has to be the one I have a sacred bond with."

"Then just make a bond with someone else."

"It's not that simple, Lieutenant."

"Then explain it to me."

"I have to make love with someone in order to form a bond with them, and it has to be someone that I'm genuinely attracted to."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone."

Ariel sighed. "I have to find a girl. I'm a lesbian, and I booked the wedding so that it would have two brides."

Eric exhaled slowly, shaking his head. "I don't know what to tell you."

Ariel looked down. "There has to be some way."

"I don't know. Seeing how you're a lesbian, that complicates things."

"Only in a sexual way," Ariel explained. "I like having sex with girls, but I've fallen in love with both men and women."

"Oh." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "So basically, you're bisexual, but you lean more towards women than men. Am I right?"

"The correct terminology is biromantic homosexual, but yeah, you're basically right."

"I get it now." He smiled a little.

Ariel looked over at him. "Eric, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Ariel smiled. "Will you marry me in Elsa's place? I know it might be uncomfortable seeing as how you're male, but you seem willing to do anything to help us in this situation."

He smiled. "I'd be honoured."

Ariel kissed him. "I guess you'd better go tell Elsa about this. Should I buy you a wedding dress?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I've got my formal dress uniform."

"No, you have to. I have to be seen marrying a girl." Ariel blushed. "I booked the wedding in preparation for marrying Elsa."

"Well, can't you change it?"

Ariel shook her head.

He sighed. "Whatever. I'll do it." With that, he got up and went back to see Elsa.

"How did your talk go?" Elsa asked when he got there.

"Elsa," Eric replied, "you owe me big-time."

"What do you mean, Eric?"

"Ariel's agreed to marry me instead of you. The catch is..." He blushed.

"What catch might that be?" Elsa wondered. "Don't worry, I'm not embarrassed."

"I…I have to…wear a dress."

Elsa chuckled. "Well, I'm sure a man of your dignity can live with it. Besides, Ariel is a beautiful woman. She's very lucky to have you."

"Thank God Hans is dead," Eric muttered. "He'd never let me hear the end of this."

Elsa got up from her chair. "Well then, Miss Ansaris, let's get you to the church on time."

He glowered at her. "Don't call me that."

xXx

A few days later, on Aquatus. Elsa and Anna sat in the aisle of the large hover yacht that Ariel had booked for her wedding. Anna smiled, holding Elsa's hand. "I'm really happy for Eric and Ariel."

"Me too, Anna," Elsa replied. "I hope we get to be just as happy as them."

Eric and Ariel walked arm-in-arm down the aisle. Ariel wore a beautiful white dress with long sleeves and a veil, while Eric wore a simple evening gown with gloves. His face was redder than a tomato.

Elsa smirked, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. "Eric is loving that dress."

Once the couple got to the altar, the priest cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we come together on this most joyous day to join Eric Ansaris and Ariel Triton in the bonds of holy matrimony. Eric, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He nodded. "I-I do," he muttered.

"Ariel, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," she answered.

"Please exchange rings." Eric gave Ariel a beautiful silver band with a topaz embedded in it. Ariel gave him a gold ring with a sapphire. "I pronounce this couple woman and wife." He turned to Eric. "You may kiss the bride." Eric lifted Ariel's veil and kissed her lips.

Elsa and Anna both clapped and kissed as well.

Anna smiled. "Maybe someday we can do that."

"Who knows, Anna," Elsa replied. "Who knows."

xXx

 **Author's note:** Just the epilogue to go, ladies and gents and then the story is over!

I would like to thank everyone who read this story (albeit may or may not have showed up in the stats page) for sticking to this story and giving nice reviews.

You are all amazing!

Thank you and see ya for the final time next time!


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _Ten years later..._

Anna slowly opened her eyes one morning. She rolled over in bed, a smile on her face. Her wife, Elsa, lay fast asleep beside her. _"I never thought I could have something like this,"_ the Knydaxian thought. She gently kissed Elsa's nose.

Elsa groaned. "Morning already?"

Anna giggled. "Yep. Come on, sleepyhead!"

Elsa got out of bed, rubbing her baby bump. "Two more months and this little pain in the butt will be out of me."

Anna smiled. "What do you think it'll look like?"

"You, but with my eyes." Elsa said in a jovial tone. "Come on, Kristoff is coming to visit today."

Anna pulled Elsa out of bed. "Come on, let's go!"

The two walked out to the front of their beach house, where a small Zetan ship was coming in for a landing. Kristoff climbed out of the ship, smiling. He was wearing a Federation uniform now. "Hey, girls!" he called out, waving.

"Hello, Admiral," Elsa greeted him. "Glad you could finally join us."

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah. Being an Admiral in the Federation isn't all fun and games."

"You still have that Zetan shuttle Eric lent you, I see."

"Yep. The funny thing is, the Zetans apparently don't mind. We're actually working out a peace treaty that'll basically allow both sides to come and go as they please."

"I'm glad," Elsa stated. "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure. I've got some time to kill."

Elsa led Kristoff inside as Anna laid out some cookies for them. "Sorry it isn't much; our replicator's been broken for the past few days."

"It's fine. I'm sure you two can fix it."

Suddenly, Elsa clutched her tummy. "Oooo…."

Anna looked at her, clearly concerned. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

"It's fine, sweetie," Elsa reassured her. "The baby just kicked, that's all."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She patted Elsa's belly. "You scared me, kansei!"

Elsa looked at Kristoff. "We've been thinking of making you the godfather, by the way. I hope you don't mind"

Kristoff smiled. "No problem, Elsa. It'd be a pleasure."

Anna cuddled Elsa. "I love you so much."

Elsa kissed Anna. "I love you too, baby. Now what do you say we share these cookies around?"

"Yay!" Anna cheered.

Elsa smiled. One month ago, she was in such a deep despair that she wanted to die. Now she had a new home, a beautiful wife, and a child on the way. But most importantly, she and Anna were happy. And to her, that was all that mattered.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And that it! The story is over folks!

Special thanks to my friend matty for helping me write this thing and to everyone who follows and favs and reviews my fics

And for the final time

Here's what Anna was saying!

"Kansei." = "Little one."

Thank you and have a great day! :)


	16. Bonus: Anna and Elsa's wedding

Elsa stood on a beautiful beach on Aquatus, wearing her usual captain's outfit. Ariel, Kristoff, and her friends from the Black Raven all stood near her, waiting patiently for Anna to arrive.

"My sister Arista is taking care of her," Ariel said to Elsa.

"I bet she'll look great," Elsa replied happily.

Soon, Anna emerged from the nearby house and made her way towards Elsa. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and sandals, accentuated by a veil over her face and silver teardrop earrings in her pointed ears. Clutched in her hands was a beautiful bouquet of freshly grown Sekondus flowers.

Elsa gaped. "Anna…you look…."

Anna smiled, taking Elsa's hands. "Beautiful. So do you."

Ariel's sister, Arista, took her place between the two women, brushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes. "Dearly beloved," she said, "we come together on this beautiful day to join these two women in the bonds of true love." She gestured to Elsa. "Who giveth this woman?"

Ariel stepped forward. "I do."

Arista smiled. "And who giveth this woman?" she asked, gesturing to Anna.

Kristoff moved to stand beside Ariel. "That'd be me."

"Excellent. Now then, do you, Elsa Frost of the planet Arendelle, take this young woman to be your wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Elsa gazed into Anna's yellow eyes, which seemed to glow with happiness. "I do."

"And do you, Anna of the planet Thespis Prime, take this young woman to be your wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Anna took a deep breath, and answered in Knydaxian: "Jai eis."

"Who has the rings?" Arista asked.

Eric stepped forward. He was wearing his formal Zetan military uniform, but he had removed the Zetan insignia from it. In his hand was a small pillow, on which lay two silver wedding bands. "I have the rings, ma'am," he said.

"Excellent. Ladies, please exchange the rings, and say any words you wish to say to one another."

Elsa took one of the rings, sliding it onto Anna's finger. "Anna, when we first met, I thought you were just some random slave girl who stowed away on my ship. Now I realise you've been so much more than that. You've changed me for the better, and you saved my life. I thank you and for that I also love you dearly. You are my true love, my only love. With this ring, I take you as my wife."

Anna teared up a bit as she took the other ring and put it on Elsa's finger. "Elsa, I never would have believed that I could go on such an adventure. I've seen so many stars, and walked on so many worlds; I've done things that most of my people can only dream of. You are, and always will be, my special one."

Arista smiled. "I pronounce this couple wife and wife." She turned to Elsa. "You may kiss the bride."

Elsa smiled, lifting Anna's veil. As she leaned in to kiss her, Anna held up her hand to stop her. "Wait," she said. "There's still one last thing that we have to do. An ancient tradition among my people." She reached out and took Elsa's right hand between hers, closing her eyes. Her tattoos glowed blue for a few moments, and Elsa would feel a tingling sensation on the back of her hand. When Anna let go of Elsa's hand, Elsa saw that there was a black tattoo on the back of her hand. "It's the symbol of true love," Anna explained. "It shows that you're mine, just as the ring you gave me shows that I'm yours."

Elsa smiled. "I actually kinda like it."

Anna grinned. "You can kiss me now."

Elsa cupped the Knydaxian's cheeks. "Can you tell me how to say 'I love you' in your language?"

"Jai toku ke," Anna answered.

Elsa smiled, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. "Anna…jai toku ke." She leaned closer, and finally, the Arendellian kissed the Knydaxian.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This was just a little bonus chapter matty made. I hope you really like it and if you see matty, give him a big damn hug because he deserves it

Thank you and have a good day :)


End file.
